


In Light

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), RossomahaaR



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Religious, Angst, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Dismemberment, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Family Issues, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musicians, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Priests, Prophetic Dreams, Shyness, Single work, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Молодого пастора назначают в приход провинциального городка. Проповеднического пыла у преподобного Хармса нет, но есть искреннее желание помогать ближним.Можно читать как оридж.
Relationships: Chris Harms/Gared Dirge
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Запоздало написано по [этой](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p217665394.htm#742070161) и вот [этой](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p217665394.htm#741229832) заявкам команде [Lord Of The Lost 2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643441).  
> С сюжетом клипа фик ничего общего не имеет и таймлайн смещён на десять лет назад.  
> Есть отсылки к концептуальному альбому «Thornstar», для которого Лорд придумал мифологию. Подробнее об упомянутых божествах (здесь они под изначальными именами) можно прочесть в прошлогодней фандомной [аналитике](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218122299_fandom-lord-of-the-lost-2019-chellendzh-post-1-fandomnaya-analitika.htm).  
> Для тех, кто читает какоридж: город, герр Ханнес, прихожане и родители Геррита выдуманы и прототипов не имеют, а вот все остальные упоминающиеся люди и группы существуют.  
> [Крис Хармс](https://images2.imgbox.com/fe/3e/IEMXwgXk_o.jpg)  
> [Геррит Хайнеманн](https://images2.imgbox.com/97/85/B69DWT79_o.jpg)  
> [Корвин Бан](https://images2.imgbox.com/34/8a/60x3D98R_o.jpg)  
> [Ману](https://images2.imgbox.com/35/77/Fjh5yZ5l_o.jpg)

Крис скорчился в луже рвоты на кухонном полу. Колотило так, что зубы стучали. Надо встать, добраться до ванной, но тело не слушалось. Болезненные судороги сводили ноги, руки, даже мышцы спины и живота. Из носа опять пошла кровь. «Это всё закончится. Скоро закончится». Снова вывернуло — рвало уже одной желчью, а ощущения такие, будто внутренностями. В глазах потемнело. Крис моргнул, но плотная темнота не рассеивалась. Сердце, болезненно колотившееся, подпрыгнуло куда-то к горлу: «Я, что, ослеп? Какой-то сосуд лопнул или… из-за порошка?»

Крис сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться, и понял, что боль отступила — он даже не заметил, когда. Шевельнул рукой — вместо липкого линолеума пустота. Крис вытянулся во весь рост — никаких препятствий, никаких ориентиров в пространстве. Только темнота. И холод.

— Я умер, — сказал он, но не услышал ни звука.

«Это ад?»

— Это смерть мозга, — в библейские сказки Крис перестал верить ещё подростком. А со священником в последний раз говорил, когда закончил школу и ездил с друзьями на Мальту. Хороший мужик был и, наверно, есть — не старый ведь ещё, а вот его, Криса, больше нет.

— Так и знал, что Кроу кокс бодяжит, — говорение вслух успокаивало, хоть и не слышал себя.

Крис поплыл. А может, оставался на месте. В конце концов, у него ведь уже нет ни рук, ни ног, хоть и чувствовал их, как засохшую кровь на губах и подбородке — но это так, фантомные ощущения.

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он увидел свет. И свет приближался. Или он сам приближался к нему — не важно.

Света становилось всё больше и больше, он вытеснял тьму, но не слепил и не обжигал. На мгновение Крису показалось, что видит фигуры: одна проступала из тьмы — покрытый шрамами мужчина, похожий на него самого, только старше и глаз у него не было, голову венчали два рога, а на месте члена шевелились три змеи; вторая фигура принадлежала женщине без рта и с дырой в груди, из глаз и центра лба у неё исходило яркое сияние. Стоило моргнуть, и они исчезли, но образы эти словно отпечатались на сетчатке. 

Остались только Крис и свет. Вернее — Свет.

Он омывал тело волнами и излучал столько абсолютной любви и _принятия_ , что Крис разрыдался. Это были слёзы очищения. Катарсис.

Ему повезло: он знал, что такое родительские любовь и забота, знал, что такое любовь женщин, друзей, но Свет как будто усилил их в миллион раз. Никогда Крис не испытывал ничего настолько потрясающего. 

«Так значит, Бог всё-таки существует».

Крис прикрыл глаза и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Свет — он тоже его любит.

Пальцы коснулись ткани.

Свет сочился сквозь сомкнутые веки, но уже гораздо слабее, бледнее и не согревал. Тяжесть собственного тела навалилась на Криса. Голова ныла, в горле саднило, какая-то хрень мешалась в носу…

Он с трудом разлепил слезящиеся глаза и увидел белый потолок и светло-зелёную ширму. Понял, что лежит, голова приподнята на подушке. Похоже, это больничная палата, а мешается кислородный катетер.

«Вот дерьмо. Всё-таки передознулся».

— Ты… ты как?

Крис с трудом повернул голову и улыбнулся пересохшими, потрескавшимися губами — Нина. И тут же стало не по себе: никогда не видел старшую сестру такой бледной, с воспалёнными глазами.

— Нрмн, — выдавил он. — Ма знат?  
— Нет, я тебя отмазала. Козёл! — вдруг рявкнула Нина. — Ты же чуть не умер!  
— Потише, пжлст, — разбухший язык в пересохшем рту едва слушался и это бесило. Крис попытался сесть и нормально оглядеться, и только тогда почувствовал, что в вену на левой руке воткнут ещё один катетер — от капельницы. — Как ты вбще узнала, что я… ну, — «Так, уже получается лучше».  
— Друг твой позвонил. Даже не спрашивай, который — я не запомнила.

Нина скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку пластикового стула с таким выражением, будто собственноручно готова оторвать Крису голову. Такой злющей он никогда сестру не видел. Даже в детстве, когда терзал её скрипку, пока родители не сдались и не купили ему виолончель. Да чего там, даже когда Нине было шестнадцать, а он случайно (ну, почти) вспугнул её с тогдашним бойфрендом.

Ох чёрт, как же здорово, что она здесь.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
— Весь внимание. Может, дашь воды, пока будешь читать нотации?  
— Нет, сначала ты меня выслушаешь, а уж потом я узнаю, можно ли тебе вообще пить.

Крис всё-таки сел, насколько позволяли трубки в ноздрях и вене — тело ощущалось чужим, каким-то деревянным, — и сложил руки на коленях, как примерный мальчик. Впрочем, тираду всё равно пропустил мимо ушей — воспоминание о Свете не исчезло, и он сосредоточился на нём. Это было важно. Очень.

— А знаешь, что хуже всего? Я же знаю, что это повторится, — сказала Нина с такой горечью, что снова слёзы навернулись — на этот раз от раскаяния.  
— Дай руку.

Нина протянула ему ладонь и Крис крепко сжал пальцы. Как же он любил её: это ведь сестра учила его, как понравиться приглянувшейся девочке, одалживала свою косметичку для похода по клубам и первых выступлений, отмазывала перед родителями, помогала советами…

— Клянусь, что больше никогда в жизни не притронусь к наркоте.

Нина слабо улыбнулась:

— Я знаю, ты умеешь держать слово, но зависимо…  
— Да нет её у меня, — Крис отпустил руку. — Так, баловался изредка.

Нина хотела что-то сказать, наверняка возразить: «да все наркоманы так говорят», но он снова перебил её:

— Сходишь со мной в церковь?  
— Кто ты и куда дел моего брата-атеиста?  
— Я тут кое-что переосмыслил, — Крис изобразил вид самый просветлённый и смиренный. Нина рассмеялась и из-за соседних задёрнутых ширм на них недовольно зашикали.

Как же приятно вернуться в мир живых!


	2. Chapter 2

Крис вышел из машины и осмотрелся. Небольшая краснокирпичная церквушка в романском стиле виднелась в конце короткой, вымощенной неровной брусчаткой аллеи. Позади церкви шла чугунная ограда, окружающая кладбище. Ворот не было — широкий арочный проход заграждала натянутая поперёк толстая цепь (ржавая, как выяснилось вблизи). За голыми, ещё не зазеленевшими кустами, серели могильные плиты.

Крис толкнул тяжёлую, потемневшую от времени дверь, и вошёл. Створки почти бесшумно сомкнулись за спиной. День стоял ясный, солнечный, но из-за узких, похожих на бойницы окон внутри оказалось сумрачно. Первое, на что упал взгляд, когда глаза привыкли к освещению — заалтарная картина. Пасущиеся на зелёном лужке агнцы и пёстрые птицы на деревьях хоть немного оживляли скромный, даже аскетический интерьер. Правда, подвешенный над картиной простой деревянный крест с ней диссонировал — слишком массивный и большой, он как будто давил. Крис скинул капюшон куртки и огляделся. Скамьи в нефе, расположенные в два ряда, стояли вплотную — протиснуться между ними та ещё задача. Хоров не было. Справа от покрытого индитионом алтаря находилась купель, больше смахивающая на большой медный таз на ножках, слева втиснулось обыкновенное пианино «Бехштейн». Крис прошёл к кафедре, украшенной резной розой с крестом по центру, коснулся потёртой обложки Служебника. За алтарём он приметил дверь, скорее всего ведущую в сакристию. С этого ракурса церковь казалась ещё теснее. Рядом со входом находилась ещё одна дверь, наверное, за ней нартекс или просто подсобка. «Похоже, мой предшественник сбежал из-за развившейся клаустрофобии», — усмехнулся Крис.

Что ж, придётся привыкать. Приход не может оставаться без пастора.

Каких-то полчаса назад Крис уладил последние формальности, передав документы, утверждающие вступление в должность главе городского управления. Тот с недоверием переводил взгляд с подписей епископа и пробста на Криса и обратно. Он невозмутимо выдержал неловкую паузу, прежде чем герр Штайнер толкнул приветственную речь. Очевидно, готовилась она заранее и изобиловала банальностями. Начал Штайнер с пафосом: на «герра пастора» возлагается важная миссия — вернуть немногочисленных прихожан в лоно церкви, а закончил прозаически: он тут приходской староста и все финансовые вопросы нужно согласовывать с ним, но денег нет и на щедрость паствы рассчитывать не приходится. Предсказуемо.

Они уже попрощались, но Штайнер вдруг окликнул Криса:

— Послушайте, преподобный, вы были в уличной банде? Вероятно, я покажусь бестактным, но эти ваши татуировки… — покачал он головой.

В Гамбурге это никого не волновало. Крис ожидал, что вопросы последуют — чем меньше город, тем консервативнее, но Штайнер мог и получше скрыть осуждение, явственно читающееся на постной физиономии. Или нарочно решил показать, что ни во что его не ставит?

— Нет. Если вас интересует моя биография, могу к следующей встрече предоставить выписку об отсутствии судимостей. Что я из благополучной семьи добропорядочных лютеран вам придётся поверить на слово, — Крис улыбнулся и Штайнер отвёл взгляд, но тут же снова уставился в упор:  
— Я слышал, разные маргиналы вроде байкеров делают так — накалывают на пальцах слова. Видать, мода распространилась, — он снова покачал головой: о времена, о нравы! — «Рука дающая» и «рука берущая»… некоторые прихожане, те, кто понимают английский, могут счесть… гм… библейскую отсылку в таком виде богохульством.

Ну надо же, слова «take» и «give» могут кого-то оскорбить! «Хорошо ещё, что он другие не видел, — развеселился Крис. — Особенно «Lord» ему не понравилась бы. «Господь», как можно! Или стих из Откровения, про имя Зверя. Лабарум тоже грешновато?»

— В Библии нет подобной цитаты, — тоном, каким говорят с детьми, начал Крис. — Это понятия из эзотерики. И поговорка «рука дающего не оскудеет» тоже не является прямой библейской цитатой.

На скулах Штайнера заиграли желваки:

— Не смею вас больше задерживать.

Такой приём не расстроил — ничего, ещё успеется расположить этого консерватора. А если нет, тоже не страшно. На помощь и так рассчитывать не приходилось.

А теперь Крис рассматривал посеребрённый наалтарный крест и позолоченное Евангелие, когда его строго окликнули:

— Ничего не трогайте!

Крис обернулся. Высокий плотный мужчина с заплетённой в косу светлой бородкой решительно шёл к нему. Дверь рядом с входом была приотворена — значит, нартекс всё-таки есть.

— Церковь сегодня закрыта, если что-то хотели…  
— Я хотел познакомиться, — Крис примирительно улыбнулся и шагнул навстречу. — Полагаю, вы Корвин Бан?  
— Да, это я, помощник пастора. А вы… — он запнулся и на круглом добродушном лице явственно промелькнули удивление и сомнение: — Преподобный Хармс?  
— Он самый. Будем знакомы, — Крис протянул руку, стараясь выглядеть как можно дружелюбнее. Вечно ему говорили, что уж очень неприветливым кажется он поначалу. «Всех там угрюмой рожей распугаешь», — смеялась Нина, провожая.  
— Очень приятно, — Корвин энергично пожал ладонь. — Давно вы здесь? Мы ждали, но совсем не слыша…  
— От силы минут пять. И старался не шуметь.  
— Честно говоря, представлял вас старше.  
— Надеюсь, вы не слишком разочарованы.

Бан рассмеялся. Крису он понравился куда больше, чем герр Штайнер. Пока что помощник производил впечатление человека открытого, настроенного сотрудничать.

— Вы наверняка проголодались с дороги, а? Идёмте, перекусим, а потом я расскажу, что тут у нас и как.  
— Благодарю, герр Бан.  
— Зовите меня просто Корвин, преподобный.

Нартекс конечно был гораздо меньше нефа, но не казался таким уж тесным. Здесь помещались не запирающаяся подсобка, туалет и ещё одна комната. В ней оказалось гораздо светлее за счёт обыкновенного пластикового окна. Вдоль стен стояли стеллажи с книгами, позади одного из них Крис приметил старомодный шкафчик на ножках и электрический чайник на нём. Практически весь центр комнаты занимал длинный стол, окружённый шестью потёртыми венскими стульями.

— Добро пожаловать, — из-за стеллажа появилась молодая невысокая женщина, крашенная в пепельный блонд. Она поставила в центр стола большую миску картофельного салата и принялась распаковывать пластиковые тарелки, сложенные на краю.  
— Это моя жена, Мануэла, — с гордостью представил Корвин.  
— Можно просто Ману. Так вы наш новый пастор? — рукопожатие у неё было по-мужски крепким.

Никакой настороженности или враждебности. К концу обеда Крис мог уверенно сказать, что они поладили. Корвин показался ему мягким и спокойным, а Ману энергичной и предприимчивой, они хорошо дополняли друг друга. Она работала в местной соцзащите, а Корвин преподавал музыку в школе и давал частные уроки (здесь и в паре соседних городков). Эти два месяца без пастора они справлялись своими силами — Корвин проводил службы, но не совершал таинства, ведь не был рукоположен, а Ману отвечала за благотворительность. Куда исчез преподобный Ханнес они понятия не имели. Странная история. 

Когда местный пастор ушёл на покой, его заменил направленный из Ганновера Ульф Ханнес. Почти два года служил он здесь, а потом просто собрал вещи и уехал, никого не предупредив. Сам отъезд тоже никто не видел. Осмотр дома показал, что ни взлома, ни сборов в спешке не было. Ни Корвин, ни прихожане не заметили ничего подозрительного — Ханнес не казался обеспокоенным или напуганным. Никаких конфликтов, ничего, за что можно зацепиться. Просто взял и уехал. И до сих пор его искали. Крис вспомнил фото в новостях: на вид около пятидесяти, строгое лицо, обширные залысины… Судить по внешности глупо, но Ханнес походил на человека серьёзного, не склонного к спонтанным поступкам и авантюрам.

Жить Крису предстояло там же, где обитал и пропавший пастор. Ключи хранились у Корвина, поэтому поехали вместе. По дороге он с Ману рассказывал, как называются улицы, где и что находится.

Пасторский дом стоял немного на отшибе, на съезде. Неподалёку по обе стороны дороги тянулся ряд двухэтажных домиков с одинаковыми красными крышами — вид почти пасторальный, но навевающий тоску. Может, всё дело в их одинаковости, или неухоженных палисадниках у многих. Пасторский дом отличался: одноэтажный, обшитый белым сайдингом, а не с отделкой под камень, и крытый не черепицей, а обыкновенным шифером. Более чем скромно, но всё равно в глаза бросался.

Порог Крис переступил без трепета — он не ожидал найти зловещие символы на стенах или неожиданные улики. Это ведь не место преступления в каком-нибудь ужастике. Прихожая была тесновата, да и сантехника в санузле старая, кухонька маленькая, зато комната хоть и одна, но большая и светлая. Вся мебель — старая и громоздкая — осталась, и Крис наметил сделать перестановку. Баны с готовностью вызвались помочь уничтожить скопившийся слой пыли, но он не стал злоупотреблять их добротой.

Оставшись один, Крис позвонил домой, рассказал матери как всё прошло, а потом взялся за уборку. Управился только к одиннадцати вечера — сразу всё и переставил, прежде чем раскладывать вещи. Спина и плечи после сражения с тяжеленным, хоть и пустым шифоньером ощутимо ныли. Поужинав прихваченными остатками салата, Крис принялся составлять приветственную речь — кратко и по существу.

И тут накатило, как в первый день в семинарии — он чужой здесь.

Глупо сравнивать SAE, где изучал звукоинженерию и продакшн окружённый людьми, с которыми был на одной волне, а преподаватели общались со студентами на равных, с семинарией, где требовалось соблюдать субординацию, да и порядки были строже. Глупо сравнивать — и он не сравнивал, но сомнения всё равно неприятно кололи, как занозы. Большинство учащихся с детства избрали для себя духовный путь, Крис же никогда не проявлял особого интереса к религии, хотя читал Библию и уже став старше интересовался взглядом философов на Писание — просто хотел _понять_. В детстве родители водили его с Ниной в церковь, но не настаивали на конфирмации, не навязывали свою веру — если уж Бог дал своим созданиям свободу воли и выбора, кто они такие, чтоб принуждать детей? Крис был благодарен за это. И как же они изумились, когда в один прекрасный день он заявил, что решил связать жизнь со служением, вместо музыки. Хотя коллеги со студии звукозаписи охренели ещё больше. 

Крис не мог сказать, что по-настоящему религиозные семинаристы вели себя как-то заносчиво или отстранённо, но у него не было с ними ничего общего. Впрочем, были среди новых однокашников и просто интересующиеся теологией. Как и он, они уже получили светское образование, но любопытство и желание глубже разобраться в некоторых вопросах привели их в это заведение. Пусть они и не собирались связывать жизни с церковью, преподаватели относились к их интересу одобрительно. Наконец, была ещё одна категория — те, кто получили _знак_ , будь то череда совпадений, нечто сложно объяснимое или клиническая смерть. И хотя Крис видел Свет, не спешил вливаться в их компанию — эти люди были слишком поглощены своим опытом и чем дальше, тем больше смахивали на фанатиков.

Ощущение, что он не на своём месте, исчезло на следующий же день, и за пять лет Крис не пожалел о принятом решении. В конце концов, он продолжал писать песни, видеться с друзьями — лютеранство не требовало отказа от всего мирского. Хотя, скакать по сцене в колготках и боа он прекратил, но и то лишь потому, что наскучило. Глэм-рок — это, конечно, весело, но хотелось чего-то иного. А теперь появилось время найти себя.

Без колебаний Крис решился на рукоположение, а теперь… Теперь понял, что не готов.

Времена изменились, церковь нуждалась в новых служителях — не в тех, кто клеймят за грехи, это-то делать проще всего, а в таких, кто протянет руку, поддержит и не оттолкнёт. Крис знал, что сможет принести пользу (забавно: в детстве ведь собирался стать хирургом, чтобы спасать жизни, и вот как всё повернулось). Встав на сторону церкви, до сих пор имеющей вес в северной части Германии, и заручившись её поддержкой, он мог куда успешнее заниматься той же благотворительностью, помогать тем, кто действительно в этом нуждается — взять хоть тех, кто воспитан в религиозных семьях и обнаружил, что их сексуальная ориентация отличается от приемлемой в этой консервативной среде. У него не было проповеднического пыла, зато была жажда действий. Но ведь в этом и заключается несение Благой вести.

Крис набирался опыта в викариате Вандсбекской церкви и не собирался покидать Гамбург, но пробство решило за него. Пасторов не хватало, а Ханнесу следовало найти замену. Крис не стал отказываться — раз ему доверяют, он возьмёт на себя эту обязанность. Справится. Не было ли это самонадеянным? Что с того, что он знает Писание и имеет право совершать таинства? 

Вольфштадт для него чужой. И он здесь для всех чужак. Сегодня Крис объехал почти весь городишко. Маленький, вымирающий, никогда не знавший лучших времён.

Когда ему сообщили, в какой приход назначили, Крис сразу же поискал в Интернете информацию. Вольфштадт был заложен в двадцатых, перед самой Великой депрессией. Кое-как его достроили только к середине тридцатых — а там и война. После городок выживал за счёт деревообрабатывающей промышленности. Предприятия работали до сих пор, но в половину мощности — рабочих рук не хватало, молодёжь разъезжалась. Ни славного прошлого, о котором можно ностальгировать, ни перспектив в обозримом будущем. Крис не воображал это место пасторально-тихим уголком или адской дырой, но оно настолько не походило на шумный, заполненный туристами Гамбург, что казалось, будто попал в другую страну. Предстояло узнать её обычаи и суметь ассимилироваться.

Рыжий таракан — откуда только взялся — взобрался на стол и побежал по чистому листу, деловито шевеля усами. Крис, поморщившись, стряхнул его на пол и решительно взялся за ручку.

До церкви Крис прошёлся пешком — недалеко, да и неплохо познакомиться с местностью. К тому же, дороги в Вольфштадте сплошь в выбоинах и колеях из-за тяжёлых лесовозов, на своих двоих хоть не трясло. До открытия оставалось ещё полчаса. Как раз хватит, чтобы всё подготовить и самому приготовиться. Крис нашёл в связке ключи, но двери уже отпёрли. Корвин пришёл так рано? Так ни литургии, ни таинств сегодня нет. А, он же упомянул вчера работника, поддерживающего порядок. Как же его зовут-то?..

Внутри было всё так же сумрачно, как и вчера, но по бокам алтаря горели белые свечи на витых напольных канделябрах, отбрасывающие тёплый, уютный свет. Высокий худой мужчина в простой клетчатой рубашке зажигал последние рожки на втором канделябре. Услышав хлопок двери, он глянул через плечо и тут же отвернулся. Совсем молодой парень, оказывается. Чёрные распущенные волосы до плеч не давали толком рассмотреть лицо.

— Здравствуй, — Крис подошёл к нему. 

Парень что-то буркнул и, покончив со свечами, ушёл в нартекс, протиснувшись между рядом скамей, подальше от вставшего в проходе Криса. Вернулся он уже в куртке.

— Я всё сделал.  
— Спасибо. Ты не остаёшься на чтение?

Парень покачал головой и отступил к выходу, словно опасался поворачиваться спиной:

— Я вернусь вечером. К пяти, — говорил он тихо и невнятно, будто нехотя разжимая губы.  
— Как тебя зовут?

Парень что-то буркнул и ушёл. Странный какой-то.

Забивать этим голову Крис не стал. Переоделся в талар, нашёл в Библии место, на котором остановился Корвин, мысленно повторил заготовленное обращение к пастве. Волнения не было, только предвкушение и что-то вроде азарта, как бывало перед выступлением на сцене.

Первой пришла группа старушек. Маленькие, сухонькие, но у всех как на подбор взгляды строгие и оценивающие. Они чинно расселись, положив на колени молитвенники. Вскоре подтянулись и остальные. Утром буднего дня людей собралось не так много, около двадцати человек, все пожилые. Крис приветствовал их и представился. Слушали недоверчиво, оценивая каждое слово и жест, но ничего иного он и не ожидал. Читая Евангелие от Марка, Крис был совершенно спокоен — он знает, что следует говорить, как толковать текст. Уверенность располагает. «Я на своём месте». И действительно, прихожане внимали, но уже не с видом суровых экзаменаторов.

Общая молитва вечером (на неё собрались почти все те же и с десяток новых людей) тоже прошла без эксцессов, а затем все разошлись. Никто не стал задерживаться, чтобы задать вопросы или посоветоваться. Требуется время привыкнуть, прежде чем довериться.

Корвин пришёл как раз к окончанию.

— Как всё прошло?  
— Настороженно, — улыбнулся Крис краем рта. — Но сидели тихо.  
— Что ж, вас можно поздравить — у преподобного Ханнеса поначалу перешёптывались, обсуждали.  
— То не моя заслуга.

Корвин кивнул: да, всё благодаря присутствию Святого Духа.

— Жаль, сегодня не удалось побыть — школьное расписание не всегда совпадает с церковным. Кстати, уже познакомились с Герритом?  
— Вряд ли это можно назвать знакомством. Если скажу, что он сбежал, как чёрт от ладана, то не слишком преувеличу.

Корвин тяжело вздохнул и на миг отвёл взгляд:

— Он хороший парень, но… своеобразный.  
— То есть? — нахмурился Крис.  
— Проблемы с социализацией. Не принимайте на свой счёт, он к вам привыкнет.  
— Так, давайте-ка поподробнее, — Крис сразу подобрался. — Мне с ним каждый день видеться, всё-таки. Не хотел бы сделать что-то не так.  
— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — развёл руками Корвин с виноватым видом. — Я хотел его дождаться и вас познакомить, но как назло индивидуальное занятие перенесли сегодня пораньше… Так что мне уже пора, я и заехал-то на минутку, узнать, как вы тут. Уж извините, удовлетворить любопытство пока не смогу. Но завтра всё расскажу.  
— А вы умеете заинтриговать.  
— Ой, да какая там интрига, — грустно усмехнулся Корвин. — Там всё прозаично. Простите, должен бежать. Ещё раз примите поздравления с… первым днём.

Они попрощались. По глазам видно, что Корвин действительно тревожится, но… он буквально ушёл от разговора. И что бы это значило?

Геррит опоздал на пятнадцать минут. Крис уже переоделся и рассматривал собранные в нартексе книги — ну конечно, религиозная литература и поучительные истории. Геррит кинул куртку на ближайший стул и ушёл; Криса за стеллажом он то ли не заметил, то ли проигнорировал. Крис слушал сквозь тонкую стенку, как он чем-то погремел в подсобке, потом наполнил ведро водой. Можно уходить, Геррит всё запрёт, но всё же хотелось познакомиться с ним. Вот только бы не спугнуть.

Крис сел за стол и достал телефон. The Pleasures отыграли очередной концерт без него — сколько уже прошло, а Дансетт до сих пор пишет: «Жаль, с нами не было Лорда». Крис смотрел на обсыпанные глиттером физиономии друзей и грустно улыбался. Хотелось туда, к ним, вот только это тупик. Когда-то они хорошо начали, но с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Крису стало тесно. Веселье весельем, но что насчёт развития? Ни Дансетт, ни Зебста, ни Сэнсэй об этом не задумывались — для них это было просто развлечением. И Крис не мог их осуждать: после унылой рабочей недели самое то уйти в отрыв и корчить из себя глэм-стар, но… Смутное стремление к чему-то большему всегда отравляло веселье и даже сейчас не давало покоя.

Геррит, похоже, закончил мыть пол и с грохотом захлопнул дверь подсобки. Крис убрал телефон, но сюда Геррит не зашёл. Вскоре до Криса долетела знакомая мелодия — Первый ноктюрн Шопена. Тихо ступая, он прошёл в неф.

Геррит сидел спиной к нему и Крис не видел лица, но во всей позе читалось, насколько тот поглощён игрой. Он покачивал головой в такт, весь подавался вперёд, словно устремлялся следом за музыкой, и тут же принимал позу расслабленную и непринуждённую. Крис замер, опасаясь потревожить его малейшим шорохом.

Геррит играл хорошо. Профессионально. Крис не один год проработал на студии, и с уверенностью мог сказать, что техника у него гораздо лучше, чем у некоторых клавишников, с которыми доводилось иметь дело. Геррит перешёл к заключительной части, но словно почувствовал взгляд — спина напряглась, он оглянулся через плечо и вскочил, захлопнув крышку так поспешно, что чуть не прищемил пальцы.

— Извини, не хотел тебя пугать.

Геррит смотрел так, будто Крис застал его за чем-то очень постыдным.

— Ты замечательно играешь, — Крис улыбнулся как можно дружелюбнее.

Геррит молчал. Крис наконец-то получил возможность его рассмотреть.

Молодой, лет двадцать, вряд ли больше. И невзрачный: мягкие, сглаженные черты, довольно крупный, явно сломанный нос смотрелся диспропорционально по сравнению с маленьким подбородком. Прямо в центре лба глубокий шрам, рядом, у внутреннего уголка правой брови ещё один — вертикальный и тонкий, такой же на подбородке. Ещё со слов Корвина Крис понял, что Герриту не помешает помощь, но не собирался её навязывать — ничего хорошего из этого не выходит, когда не просят, но вот увидел его взгляд и… Нет, просто необходимо узнать у Корвина всё. Таких грустных глаз Крис ещё не встречал. И как-то на грани сознания отметил — красивые: большие, с немного опущенными внешними уголками, то ли серые, то ли зелёные, с таким освещением и не поймёшь.

— Я музыкант, — добавил Крис, прервав краткую неловкую паузу. — Так что не подумай, будто льщу или что-то вроде того. Ты сыграл очень чисто, но не механически. Здорово.  
— Спасибо, — Геррит опустил голову, и длинная неровно подстриженная чёлка упала на лицо.  
— Что ж, я пойду. Закроешь потом.

Геррит впервые взглянул прямо, но тут же снова отвёл взгляд:

— Я могу остаться?  
— Разумеется, ключи же у тебя есть. И… я не собирался подслушивать, просто ты и в самом деле _очень_ хорошо играешь.

Геррит поджал губы. Похоже, окончательно смутился. Крис больше не стал действовать ему на нервы.


	3. Chapter 3

— Да свершится воля Господня, Отца и Сына и Святого Духа, аминь, — голос Криса гулко разнёсся под низким сводом, и прихожане вторили ему. — Благодарю Тебя, Отец мой небесный, чрез Иисуса Христа, возлюбленного Сына Твоего, что Ты милостиво уберёг меня в день этот, и прошу Тебя, прости мне грехи мои и прегрешения мои и сохрани меня в эту ночь Твоей благодатью. Ибо предаю я тело и душу мою, и всего себя в руки Твои. Да пребудет ангел Твой Святой со мною, чтобы не овладел мною злой враг рода человеческого. Аминь.

Этим вечером на молитвенном богослужении прихожан было больше, чем днём, но свободных мест ещё оставалось достаточно. В первом ряду, почти напротив кафедры сидел герр Штайнер с семейством и целый час сверлил Криса взглядом, как будто надеялся, что сможет его сбить, но Крис не обращал внимания — он был проводником Слова Божьего, и старался донести его до каждого находящегося здесь.

После, когда все начали расходиться, Штайнер всё-таки подошёл к нему и нехотя процедил:

— Вы неплохо справились, преподобный Хармс.

Крис смерил его взглядом поверх очков. Штайнер ждёт, что он рассыплется в благодарностях?

— Это моя работа.  
— Продолжайте в том же духе, — Штайнер одарил его ещё одним неприязненным взглядом и отчалил.

Корвин сочувственно вздохнул:

— Староста явно вам не симпатизирует. Чем же вы ему так не угодили?

Крис показал пальцы.

— Из-за такой ерунды, — Корвин покачал головой.  
— Знаете, преподобный, — к ним подошла Ману, — вы мне нравитесь гораздо больше герра Ханнеса. И у вас хороший голос, приятно слушать.

— Спасибо, — Крис тепло улыбнулся ей. — Надеюсь, меня не обуяет грех гордыни.  
— Ничего, я его быстро собью. Так, я поеду, задержу Геррита, а вы пока поговорите, — она заговорщически подмигнула и ушла, на ходу застёгивая пальто.  
— Я вчера посоветовался с ней, — Корвин потупился, прямо как ребёнок.  
— Вы правильно сделали.

Крис сел на ближайшую скамью, и Корвин устроился рядом.

— Я снова не знаю, с чего начать. Не знаю, что может быть важно, а что…  
— Начните по порядку.

Корвин чуть смущённо улыбнулся и, откинувшись на отполированную спинку, заговорил:

— Геррит мой племянник. Марта, его мать, кузиной мне приходится. Вышла она за Герхарда Хайнеманна назло родителям. Марта страшно упрямая, и если уж что вобьёт в голову… Герхард мог бы сойти за завидного жениха — хорошо зарабатывал, статный, — но пил. Да ещё и буянил. Разумеется, вся родня была против, но Марта и слышать ничего не хотела. Тайком они расписались и всех поставили перед фактом. Ну что делать… ради приличий сыграли им свадьбу, как полагается. Герхард первые месяцы держался, и Марта, видимо, уверилась, что сможет его перевоспитать, но хватило его ненадолго… Что-то я слишком издалека начал, — Корвин с тревогой глянул на Криса.  
— Всё нормально, я слушаю.

— В общем, он пил и Марта то ли от отчаяния, то ли за компанию тоже начала прикладываться к бутылке, хотя уже была беременна. К счастью, бросила, когда слухи дошли до начальника и тот пригрозили увольнением. А работала она бухгалтером в нашей строительной фирме, неплохое местечко. Ну и вот, беременность у неё протекала с осложнениями, да ещё родители припоминали, дескать, у пьющих инвалиды рождаются… Словом, все готовились к худшему.  
Геррит недоношенным родился и здоровье у него эдак до подросткового возраста было слабое, но Бог миловал — ничего серьёзного. Но Марта была уверена, что какой-нибудь дефект обязательно проявится в наказание за грехи. Герхард на радостях, что сын родился, целый месяц ходил трезвый. А потом опять по-старому пошло. О ребёнке он вообще как будто забыл — дома-то бывал не часто. Потом вдруг взыграло у него. Прямо ночью в детскую вломился и давай Геррита укачивать. Предсказуемо уронил, прямо на голову. Даже швы накладывать потом пришлось. С того момента Марта уверилась, что ребёнок точно не в порядке — папаша же ему все мозги стряс, и как-то к Герриту… охладела. Как декрет закончился, сразу вышла на работу — этого я не осуждаю, ничуть, просто… Дело в том, что за Герритом приглядывали бабушка с дедушкой, но нянчить «отродье Хайнеманна» им не особенно хотелось. А потом Герхард потерял работу — хоть и хороший столяр, но терпению начальства пришёл конец. Не трудно догадаться, что сына тут же перепоручили ему. Моя мать не раз предлагала помощь, но Хайнеманны отказались — очень категорично. Я не знаю точно, что у них происходило, но Геррит отца боялся панически. И почти до четырёх лет не говорил, что окончательно убедило Марту в отсталости. Мама, конечно, пыталась объяснить ей, что ребёнком нужно заниматься, но куда там.  
Когда Герриту исполнилось шесть, Герхард замёрз в канаве. Сами понимаете, в таком маленьком городке это вызвало много пересудов. Но Марте сочувствовали: девушка из хорошей семьи, такая трудолюбивая, так пыталась вернуть мужа на путь истинный… Марта очень старалась соответствовать этому образу. Разумеется, и ребёнок у неё должен быть идеальным. С этой ролью Геррит справлялся неплохо: тихий, послушный. Но когда он пошёл в школу, — Корвин вздохнул и посмотрел на носы начищенных ботинок, словно искал у них поддержки.  
— Что же случилось?

— Выяснилось, что у Геррита дислексия.  
— То есть, он не оправдал надежды матери?  
— И это тоже. Понимаете, беда в том, что он оказался _не таким_ , как остальные дети.  
— Но ведь это не болезнь, — нахмурился Крис.  
— Не болезнь. Но напомню: это маленький провинциальный городок. У Геррита проблемы с чтением, зато он хорошо усваивает информацию на слух, и память у него прекрасно развита, но для остальных он слабоумный и всё тут. Все его способности всегда принижали. Ну и вы же понимаете, какими жестокими бывают дети. Хорошо, что он научился давать отпор, — Корвин снова сокрушённо вздохнул. — А вообще, он мог бы учиться не хуже других, если б к нему не относились так предвзято.  
— И Марта не пыталась поговорить с учителями? Понимаю, что на спецпрограмму рассчитывать не приходилось, но хотя бы договориться с репетитором…  
— Да о чём вы, преподобный! Марта восприняла это как должное — дефект нашёлся. Ничего, кроме этого она видеть не желала и не желает.  
— А зря. Я слышал вчера, как он играет.

— Вот! — Корвин оживился. — У него абсолютный музыкальный слух. Ноты, кстати, Геррит научился читать очень быстро. Вы уже знаете, я даю индивидуальные уроки способным детям, и некоторые на конкурсах призовые места занимали, но с уверенностью могу сказать — за все эти годы он был моим лучшим учеником. Геррит на слух, без листа, может подбирать довольно сложные произведения.  
— Впечатляет!  
— Ещё бы! И техника игры у него очень хороша. Но для Марты всё это не важно. Геррит всегда хотел заниматься музыкой. Два года назад закончил школу, но о поступлении куда-нибудь и речи не было — Марта сразу погнала его работать. Руки у Геррита прямые, так что без проблем в автомастерскую взяли. Но там к нему тоже не очень хорошо относились. Ману подыскала другие варианты, но он отказывался, раз уж мать хотела видеть его на том месте. Для Геррита всегда было очень важно ей угодить.  
Конец истории: Марта познакомилась со своим вторым мужем. Феликс в отличие от Герхарда надёжный мужик, бизнес в Ганновере имеет… так, это лишние подробности. В общем, они переехали туда. А Геррита она просто оставила. Мол, ты уже взрослый, сам налаживай свою жизнь. Изредка звонит вот. А мы с Ману за ним приглядываем.  
Как Марта уехала, нам всё-таки удалось уговорить его устроиться при церкви. Геррит и раньше тут время от времени помогал, а теперь официально вот. Приход у нас небогатый, так что и зарабатывает он мало, но его устраивает. Говорит, на жизнь хватает, а больше и не за чем. Главное, тут пианино есть, — Корвин улыбнулся. — Я предлагал ему на воскресной службе аккомпанировать, но отказывается наотрез. Не верит, что получится.  
Такая вот история. Уж извините, что я так обстоятельно, тут и в пару предложений можно было уложиться, но есть за мной грешок — люблю поболтать.  
— Спасибо, что рассказали, — искренне поблагодарил Крис.

— Вы уж не обращайте внимание, если Геррит будет вести себя как-то _не так_.  
— Не беспокойтесь. Уверен, со временем мы поладим. Кстати, Корвин, я просмотрел расписание и там ни разу не упоминается ни одного общества поддержки.  
— Потому что у нас их нет, — развёл тот руками. — Ману пыталась организовать для тех, кто пережил утрату, потом для проблемных семей, но, скажем так, в нашем приходе не принято делиться проблемами во всеуслышание.  
— Что ж, тогда повременю с введением.  
— Если что, мы поможем, только скажите, — воодушевлённо заверил Корвин.

Крис с чувством пожал ему руку.

— Можно вопрос?  
— Конечно, — Крис по привычке нахмурился, но спохватился.  
— Почему вы решили стать пастором?  
— Хотел помогать людям, — улыбнулся Крис.

Корвин хотел сказать что-то ещё, но в кармане у него пискнул мобильный:

— Как мы вовремя уложились — он едет сюда. Мне дождаться?..  
— Не стоит. Я и сам не собираюсь задерживаться. Ещё раз благодарю за рассказ.

***

Крис едва успел убрать талар в сакристию, как появился Геррит.

— Добрый вечер.  
— Здравствуйте, — буркнул тот, снова избегая прямого взгляда.  
— Тебе помочь с уборкой?

Геррит замотал головой:

— Нет. Это мои обязанности, — помолчав, он добавил: — Спасибо.  
— Тогда не буду тебе мешать. До завтра.

Геррит явно испытал облегчение. И даже выдавил что-то похожее на «до свидания». Уходить не хотелось, но, очевидно, Геррит ещё не готов терпеть его присутствие. Крис уже отворил дверь, когда тот вдруг окликнул:

— Вы говорили, что музыкант.

Крис остановился и медленно обернулся, словно от резкого движения Геррит мог сбежать. Хотя, кто знает.

— Вы как дядя? Ну, учитель?  
— Нет. Я играл рок, — Крис ободряюще улыбнулся. — Точнее, немного альтернативы, пополам с индастриал-металом, потом немного глэм-метала и чуть-чуть электро.

Геррит смотрел на него так, словно он вдруг отрастил крылья. Или рога.

— Но классика мне тоже нравится. Даже после музыкальной школы.

Геррит дёрнул уголком рта — слабый намёк на улыбку.

— Извините.  
— За что? — вскинул брови Крис.  
— Невежливо приставать с вопросами, — отчеканил Геррит. Похоже, ему это часто повторяли.  
— Всё в порядке. Это было уместно, я ведь сам сказал, но не уточнил.

Геррит кивнул. Потом посмотрел куда-то за плечо Криса:

— Я пойду?..  
— Прости, не хотел тебя задерживать. До завтра.

Геррит удивлённо посмотрел на него. Крис нехотя захлопнул за собой дверь. Вот бы ещё послушать, как он играет, но не стоило давить.

Крис соскучился по прохладной гладкости клавиш под пальцами. В эти дни было совсем не до музыки, а сейчас он вернулся в родную стихию. Приятно прийти за час до открытия и поиграть для себя. Копившееся напряжение понемногу уходило. Всё шло неплохо, он был уверен в своих силах, никаких конфликтов, как в «Дневнике сельского священника», романе, прочитанном в семинарии, но груз ответственности всё же давил. Здорово вот так забыться, хоть ненадолго.

Крис бездумно подбирал аккорды, наслаждаясь на удивление чистым звуком, пока они сами собой не сложились в мелодию. Его песню. Крис усмехнулся: он часто критиковал религию. В папке до сих пор лежал недописанный текст, где сравнил религиозников с фашистами — и никакого раскаяния не было. Существовали отвратительные вещи, которые злили и злят до сих пор. Надев колоратку, он не забыл вдруг, что церковь — не только место, где люди могут найти поддержку и утешение, но и рассадник нетерпимости, инструмент контроля. На это нельзя просто взять и закрыть глаза. Песня, которую он играл сейчас, не обличала и не выворачивала неприглядную изнанку, но опиралась на образ Древа познания. Маленькая история об утрате связи со всем, что дорого, отчуждении. Не самая удачная или значимая. Интересно, почему в голову пришла именно она?

Геррит стоял на пороге и слушал.

— Привет, — Крис кивнул ему, не прекращая играть. Несложная, почти монотонная, но тревожная, меланхолично-холодная мелодия подошла к завершению.  
— Это вы написали? — Геррит нахмурился: — Не помню ничего похожего.  
— Ага, — Крис аккуратно накрыл клавиши крышкой. — У меня недолго был электронный проект. Мы с приятелем хотели сделать такое… олдскульное электро, понимаешь? Вышло забавно.

Геррит кивнул и наконец расстегнул куртку. Крис заметил, как он искоса поглядывает из-под чёлки.

— Если что-то хочешь спросить — спрашивай. Мне не трудно ответить.  
— То, что вы сейчас играли… там есть слова?  
— Да, на английском. Песня называется «Atrophied». Значение знаешь?

Геррит снова кивнул и унёс куртку. Ну что ж, какое-никакое подобие разговора завязалось. Вернулся он со связкой толстых белых свечей и коробком длинных спичек.

— Сыграете ещё что-нибудь своё?  
— Почему бы нет, — пожал плечами Крис. — Давай выберем что-нибудь повеселее, — он улыбнулся ему и повернулся обратно к пианино. Бойкая, живая мелодия «Honeymoon in Venice» резонировала под низким сводом, звучала неожиданно диковато.

Геррит покончил со свечами и теперь стоял позади Криса, стараясь не попадать в поле зрения.

— Дурацкая песенка, на самом деле, — Крис закончил и обернулся к нему. — Типичный глэм.  
— Вы хорошо играете. Но первая мне больше понравилась. Простите, — Геррит тут же поджал губы и покраснел, опустив взгляд.  
— Не извиняйся, всё в порядке. Тебе больше нравятся песни в миноре, да?

Геррит в который раз кивнул. Похоже, это было его обычным способом коммуникации.

— От тех, что пободрее, тебе становится тоскливо?

Геррит вскинул голову и метнул быстрый взгляд.

— Знаешь, у меня был тяжёлый период. Довольно затяжной. И я не мог тогда слушать ничего танцевального, ничего слишком бодрого — от такой музыки становилось только хуже. Хоть вой.

Геррит впервые посмотрел Крису в глаза. Очень внимательно, словно искал что-то.

Вечером Крис задержался, правя текст воскресной проповеди. В нартексе, по крайней мере, не было тараканов. Накануне Крис облазил всё, пытаясь понять, откуда же они ползут и заклеил щели между плинтусами, но стоило только сесть за стол и включить лампу, один, а то и два-три тут же показывались. Придётся покупать клейкие ловушки. Крис постарался сосредоточиться на тексте. Так, стяжательство. Где лежит грань между богоугодным улучшением своих дел и грехом?

Геррит прибрал в нефе и зашёл за курткой.

— Нет настроения играть? — удивился Крис.  
— Не хочу мешать вам, — он снова избегал прямого взгляда.  
— А если я скажу, что с удовольствием послушаю?

Геррит чуть покраснел и кинул быстрый взгляд из-под чёлки.

— Сыграешь? — Крис очень надеялся, что Геррит не воспримет это приказом.  
— Я не взял свою папку. А тут только гимны да псалмы.  
— Согласен и на них.

В этот раз Геррит играл очень напряжённо. Сидел с деревянно-прямой спиной и с такой силой вдавливал пальцы в клавиши, что казалось, ещё немного и они полетят во все стороны. И всё же «Открой сердца» сыграл без помарок, но очень посредственно, будто новичок. Крис видел, что он расстроен: плечи и уголки рта опустились, понурился. Сказать бы ему что-нибудь ободряющее, но скорее всего это вызовет лишь ещё бо́льшую неловкость.

— Давай сыграем вместе? — предложил Крис. — Сейчас, принесу ст…  
— Не надо, — Геррит вскочил. — Я схожу.  
— Спасибо, но для меня это не трудно, — Крис осторожно сжал его плечо, усаживая обратно.  
— Но вы же… ну… — Геррит удивлённо глянул на него и тут же уставился на клавиши.  
— Я пастор — и? — Крис развёл руками. — Не католический и не православный священник. У меня нет никакого особого статуса, так что я вполне могу пойти и принести стул, а не гонять тебя.  
— Преп… герр Ханнес был другого мнения.  
— Ну, я не он.

Крис вернулся со стулом и сел рядом с потеснившимся Герритом.

— Не подумай, что читаю тебе лекцию, просто хочу кое-что напомнить. Мы же лютеране, так? Мы верим, что каждый крещёный _верующий_ не нуждается в посреднике между собой и Богом. И каждый может нести Слово Его. Но чтобы избежать хаоса и искажений, проведение таинств и чтение проповедей поручается специально обученным людям — пасторам. Это не так уж отличается от «мирской» работы. Пасторы поддерживают установленный порядок, но это не значит, что мы обладаем какой-то особой благодатью. Колоратка и талар не делают нас особенными, не возвышают над остальными людьми.  
— Герр Ханнес говорил иное. И кому верить?  
— Выбирай, что ближе. Но учти, теперь я тут заправляю и у меня другие порядки, — Крис подмигнул.

Геррит сперва растерянно нахмурился, но, поняв, что это шутка, улыбнулся. Пусть мимолётно, несмело, так, едва приметное движение губ, но и это прогресс.

— Что сыграем? Тебе какие композиторы нравятся?  
— Шопен. Рахманинов, — Геррит немного отстранился, чтобы не касаться Криса локтями. — Ещё много.  
— Хороший вкус. Увы, по памяти я ничего у них не сыграю. А помимо классики тебе что-нибудь нравится, м?  
— Стивен Уилсон. IAMX ещё. И… — Геррит замялся, — Cradle of Filth.  
— О, мне они тоже нравятся.  
— И Cradle? — Геррит недоверчиво покосился на Криса.  
— Ага. Некоторые альбомы, тот же «Midian», неплохи.  
— Но они же… типа сатанисты?  
— «Типа» тут ключевое слово, — улыбнулся Крис. — Это же просто образы. Способность творить дарована нам Господом, некоторые сбиваются с пути, но всё же не несут в себе ничего по-настоящему деструктивного. Дьявол ничего не создаёт, только искажает, наталкивает на действительно вредные идеи. Так что, знаешь, в музыке для наци гораздо больше сатанинского, чем во всех песнях про ритуальные убийства, потому что для большинства вся эта оккультная тема — не больше, чем мрачные сказки, приятно щекочущие нервы, а вот пропаганда идеологии, основанной на ненависти — это уже серьёзно.  
— Выходит, греха на мне нет, исповедоваться не в чём, — Геррит снова улыбнулся. И ему очень шло. Улыбка преображала его, делала неожиданно красивым. — А можно что-нибудь из вашего? Если послушаю, то смогу повторить. Скорее всего.

— Давай попробуем, — воодушевлённо согласился Крис. — Я перед самым отъездом написал песню… не знаю пока, для кого, может, отложу до лучших времён. Она не сложная, смотри, — он наиграл мелодию, обманчиво спокойную и лиричную, вдруг надламывающуюся, и начинающую звучать тревожно, отчасти напряжённо, но вместе с тем почти нежную.  
— А про что она? — Геррит склонил голову, внимательно слушая и машинально отбивая пальцами такт на колене.  
— Всё банально: рано или поздно отношения заканчиваются, иногда люди начинают винить друг друга, но даже когда всё плохо, важно верить в любовь.  
— Божью?  
— Любую, — рассмеялся Крис. — Ну что, попробуем вместе? 

Геррит без труда подхватил и не сбился.


	4. Chapter 4

После Пасхи недоверие и настороженность почти сошли на нет. Совсем недавно даже в магазине за Крисом следили пристально, будто он мог сбежать не расплатившись, теперь же встречали приветливыми улыбками.

За пару месяцев Крис уже познакомился с постоянными прихожанами, и некоторые просили его совета, одинокие старушки оставались после службы поболтать. Криса это не напрягало — нет ничего хуже быть никому ненужным, забытым. Вместе с Ману он пробовал организовать очередное общество поддержки, занять стариков, но это нововведение никак не приживалось — отчего-то жители Вольфштадта не стремились объединяться. Более-менее регулярно они собирались разве что на библейских чтениях. На личные исповеди почти никто не приходил — большинству было достаточно и общей. Приходившие же в основном делились страхами и сомнениями, просили помочь справиться с греховными помыслами. По-настоящему согрешил водитель лесовоза, изменивший жене с официанткой из придорожного фастфуда. Было это аж три месяца назад, но в итоге его замучила совесть. Он искренне раскаялся и Крис отпустил этот грех.

Но не только нуждающиеся в отпущении грехов и сомнительных помыслов приходили исповедоваться. Таинство стало вдруг популярно у некоторых старшеклассниц. Отдельной исповедальни не было, всё происходило или в нефе перед алтарём, или в нартексе. С девушками Крис предпочитал оставаться в нефе. Все как одна каялись в искушающих эротических снах. Большинству хватило краткой лекции о взрослении и наказа читать перед сном особую молитву против соблазнов — больше они не приходили, поняв, что тут ловить нечего. Но нашлись и трое упорных. С ними стоило быть аккуратным, скандал они могли спровоцировать запросто. Инес пошла дальше всех — фантазии она начала пересказывать. В прошлый раз Крис сказал, чтобы она приходила с родителями. «Но это же личная исповедь», — захлопала накрашенными глазами девушка. «Всё останется между тобой, мной и Господом нашим, — заверил Крис, — но ты несовершеннолетняя, они должны находиться поблизости».

Конечно, и в этот раз она пришла одна, мол, мать и отец работают, по вечерам заняты, сопроводить некому. Крис с бесстрастным видом слушал её. В этот раз в фантазиях участвовал некто рогатый и страстный.

— Я пыталась сопротивляться, но он схватил меня и так крепко сжал в когтях, что я и вдохнуть не могла, — Инес кусала губу и опускала взгляд, то и дело расправляя короткую юбку на круглых коленях.

Криса это всё не трогало. Может, в ком-то расстёгнутые пуговицы блузки, открывающие ложбинку между упругими грудями, и могли всколыхнуть греховные мысли, но после вечеринок с красотками, которые умели заводить одним только взглядом, старания Инес не впечатляли. К тому же, она несовершеннолетняя — заглядываться на неё всё равно, что на ребёнка. Не возбуждает и отвратительно.

— Что ж, твои рассказы становятся всё занимательнее. Ты никогда не думала записывать их?  
— Н-нет. Зачем? — Инес нахмурила бровки.  
— Чтобы сублимировать свои желания, получить некоторое… облегчение. Со временем ты бы могла их издать. Кто знает, может, ты будущая звезда эротической литературы.  
— Эм…  
— Инес, — заговорил Крис строго, — я прекрасно понимаю, что тобой движет. И не намерен это поощрять.

Она покраснела.

— Давай начистот…  
— Я всё поняла, — Инес вскочила. — Простите, — пулей она вылетела из церкви.

Что ж, теперь можно ждать обвинений в домогательствах, но Крис надеялся, что девушке хватит благоразумия и она не станет сводить счёты.

Жёсткие пальцы впились в лодыжку. Руки ползли выше, зажимали рот, теребили волосы. Геррит забился, вырываясь, и проснулся.

Ещё темно. Он потянулся к потёртому мобильному и, прищурив заслезившиеся от подсветки глаза, посмотрел время: три-десять. Вставать слишком рано, но и уснуть после такого не получится.

Геррит устроился на подушке поудобнее и неторопливо, чтоб буквы не путались, набрал «Кристиан Хармс». Давно хотел это сделать, но как-то было неловко. Имел ли он право совать вечно текущий нос в жизнь нового пастора? «Я ведь не хочу ничего плохого», — сказал он себе. 

Преподобный Хармс совсем не походил на преподобного Ханнеса. Тот говорил только о пороках — и видел их во всём. Герр Хармс же говорил о свободе выбора и ответственности перед Господом, о терпимости. Ему хотелось доверять. И заново научиться верить.

Геррит растерянно моргнул, увидев фото, выданные поисковиком. На первой худой темноволосый парень в набедренной повязке небрежно держал виолончель за гриф. Наверно, однофамилец, но… та же твёрдая линия челюсти, тот же нос с едва заметной горбинкой, видимой только в профиль. Сомнений не было, это преподобный Хармс, но моложе. Хотя его и сейчас старым не назовёшь — Геррит не особо хорошо определял возраст на глаз, но преподобному вряд ли больше тридцати. А тут… лет двадцать, а то и меньше — его ровесник. На следующем фото Хармс уже был блондином и накрашен так ярко и вульгарно, что и дешёвая шлюшка устыдилась бы. Блестящие трусы и чулки в сетку дополняли образ. Геррит невольно прыснул. У преподобного всегда было такое строгое, даже суровое выражение (хотя улыбался он удивительно тепло, и взгляд карих, внимательных глаз казался добрым), трудно поверить, что несколько лет назад он был таким. Геррит попытался рассмотреть татуировки, покрывающие обе руки от плеч до локтей, но на снимке не очень хорошего качества толком разобрать никак не получалось. На следующем Хармс уже в мини-юбке обнимался с каким-то носатым дядькой в тигровом костюме. Геррит заметил татуировку на груди пока-не-преподобного, но нормально разглядеть тоже не получилось — она была почти закрыта рукой. Зато повезло со следующей фоткой. Никаких блёсток, снова голый по пояс Хармс до крови раздирал грудь ногтями. Под ключицами, в обрамлении двух звёзд, было отчётливо видно слово «LORD». Звёздочки помельче тянулись через весь бок и спускались под ремень обычных чёрных джинсов. На руках тоже татуировок прибавилось — обе были забиты полностью, до запястий. Какие-то узоры, надписи, портрет девушки… Геррит переключил вкладку.

Читать он умел, что бы там ни думало большинство, хоть это и давалось до сих пор с трудом. Буквы то и дело норовили поменять порядок, запутать, но он не торопился.

Информации было не так уж много. Закончил институт SAE, где изучал звукоинженерию и продакшн, работал на многих гамбургских студиях и зарекомендовал себя профессионалом. Его первая группа называлась Philiae, создал её ещё в выпускном классе и покинул в две тысячи третьем из-за неких творческих разногласий, хотя у проекта был потенциал. Затем присоединился к глэм-группе The Pleasures в качестве гитариста, бэк-вокалиста и продюсера. Параллельно был сессионным музыкантом в разных группах, а ещё создал электро-проект UnterArt. Писал музыку и тексты для разных музыкантов. Выступал под псевдонимами Джейн Доу, Вивиан Плежер и Лорд (оказывается, это было его школьное прозвище). Неожиданно оставил сцену и стал священнослужителем, хотя всегда критиковал религию.

У преподобного была чертовски интересная жизнь. И он променял её, чтобы каждое воскресенье петь «Господи, помилуй» и рассказывать, что хорошо, а что плохо? Серьёзно? Геррит обругал себя за любопытство — всё это его не касалось. Лучше ограничиться музыкой. 

Он нашарил наушники, висящие в изголовье кровати и включил первый попавшийся трек Philiae. А преподобный не преувеличивал, когда сказал, что у него был тяжёлый период. Скрим для Геррита не был чем-то новым, но ещё никогда он не слышал столько отчаяния и… разочарования. Хармс просто кричал, выплёскивал боль. У Геррита всё сжалось внутри. Хармс пел на английском, запись была не очень хорошего качества и многое не получалось разобрать, но всё равно цепляло. Как крючьями. Впивалось в душу и выворачивало.

Геррит переключил на The Pleasures. Совсем другая музыка — живая, отвязная, игривая. Вокалист пел с попсовыми, слащавыми интонациями, время от времени забавно взвизгивая. Голос Криса, уже более взрослый, низкий и глубокий, отчётливо контрастировал. Геррит нашёл песню, которую Хармс пел один. Абсолютно незамысловатая, про встречу с девушкой, с которой расстался, а потом столкнулся вновь. Тёплый, приятный голос, но той послышавшейся глубины не было.

Геррит наугад включил UnterArt. «Сегодня я продал душу за множество вещей, которые ненавижу» — по-английски Геррит понимал средне, но эту фразу различил отчётливо. От тихого, проникновенного голоса мурашки поползли по спине, и переход на более попсовую манеру песню не испортил. Наконец, он нашёл ту самую песню, что преподобный играл однажды утром. Тоска и холод. Хармс умел быть разным, но Геррит не услышал ничего похожего на то, что они играли в четыре руки — та музыка была не сложнее прослушанных, но всё равно другая, более зрелая, что ли.

Часы показывали четыре утра. Кошмар окончательно поблёк, стёртый впечатлениями, и Геррит всё-таки лёг досыпать — до девяти времени предостаточно. Ему снился преподобный, в чёрной рубашке с колораткой и с ярко накрашенными глазами, он протягивал ржавый ключ: «Давай, освободись».

Крис впервые причащал на дому — фрау Зибель, не пропустившая ни одной службы, слегла. Для своих девяносто трёх она была крепкой, и Крис надеялся, что она скоро поправится. Фрау Зибель полагала так же. Хоть она и не вставала с постели и как будто ещё больше усохла за эту неделю, взгляд её оставался таким же ясным, и говорила она по-прежнему бойко.

Вместо того, чтобы ехать домой, Крис повернул на улицу, ведущую к церкви — Геррит наверняка ещё там. Издалека заметив старый велосипед, прицепленный к кладбищенской ограде, Крис понял, что глупо улыбается.

Геррит всё-таки к нему привык: реже отводил взгляд, не стеснялся спрашивать и стал вести себя не столь скованно. Он по-прежнему обращался на «вы», хоть Крис и предлагал отбросить церемонии в нерабочее время, но по крайней мере начал называть по имени, а не «преподобный». Зажатость не исчезла бесследно, но всё-таки Геррит уже не походил на пугливого зверька. И улыбался чаще. У Криса каждый раз сердце замирало от этой улыбки. И он прекрасно знал, что это означает, но старательно задвигал эти мысли в самый дальний и пыльный угол сознания. Но сколько себя ни обманывай, факт оставался фактом — о Геррите он думал больше, чем о других.

Когда он вошёл в церковь, Геррит возил шваброй между задними рядами скамей.

— Закрыто, — буркнул он, не оборачиваясь.  
— Это я.

Геррит тут же развернулся и покраснел:

— Извините, не…  
— Ты опять? Я же говорил: не извиняйся по каждому поводу, — Крис старательно вытер ноги о порог и прошёл. — Много ещё осталось?  
— Нет, уже заканчиваю. Песка откуда-то натащили сегодня. Дети, наверно.  
— Да, приходили сегодня с ребятишками. Есть настроение сыграть?  
— Всегда! — Геррит отсалютовал мокрой перчаткой.

Крис порылся в папках, лежащих на пианино. Теперь среди гимнов и хоралов прятались и светские произведения, а иногда Крис прихватывал наработки — с собой он привёз только акустическую гитару, но иногда надо было прикинуть звучание и на клавишных. Присутствие Геррита нисколько не мешало, наоборот. Как-то Крис закончил заказанную лирическую композицию, но чего-то не хватало. Он раз за разом проигрывал мелодию — слишком уж гладко, нет особенного, цепляющего акцента. «А может, так?», — предложил тогда Геррит и наиграл свой вариант (конечно, сначала долго извиняясь, что помешал). То, что нужно. Хорошие идеи у него всегда находились. Пожалуй, из него вышел бы отличный аранжировщик. Если бы он родился в большом городе, где дислексию не считают болезнью. Если бы мать обратилась к специалисту. Если бы не относилась к нему, как к ничтожеству. Если бы Геррит смог получить специальность, которая ему интересна… Впрочем, кое-что можно исправить. Хотя бы попытаться.

Геррит ушёл в подсобку, а Крис, задумавшись, перебирал ноты, когда двери, обычно закрывающиеся мягко, почти бесшумно, оглушительно хлопнули. Он вскинул голову, нахмурившись — кто это ещё ломится?

— Нет, ну только посмотрите! Всё та же угрюмая рожа! Вот это верность себе!

Крис захохотал и шагнул навстречу с распростёртыми объятиями.

Геррит замер у приоткрытой двери в неф. Этих троих он видел впервые: невысокий, щекастый мужичок с бакенбардами и в очках, второй тоже небольшого роста, длинноволосый и заросший рыжей щетиной, а с ними девушка — высокая стройная брюнетка. Красивая, хоть черты и резковаты. Преподобный стиснул говорившего мужичка, и тут же с двух сторон его обняли остальные. Брюнетку он поцеловал в губы, и та засмеялась, взъерошила его зачёсанные в аккуратный хвост волосы. За рёбрами вдруг стало холодно. Наверно, это девушка Криса (называть его так даже про себя всё ещё странно, но… приятно), будущая жена — пастору ведь полагается иметь семью. Они подходят друг другу, с непонятной тоской подумал Геррит.

Ну конечно, это люди из старой жизни преподобного, к которой Геррит так мечтал прикоснуться. Но он не принадлежал к ней. Это друзья Криса, а он чужой. Никто.

— Без тебя вообще не то. Дансетт с Сэнсэем тоже хотели приехать, но…  
— Ты бы видел новое поступление Les Paul. Одна детка так и просится в твою коллекцию: дека клён, гриф прям сам в руку ложится…  
— Ты хоть нормально питаешься или опять на бутербродах живёшь? Подкармливают сердобольные бабульки?  
— Тихо-тихо, — Крис рассмеялся, — не все разом!

— Эй, мы скучали, вообще-то! Интернет и звонки не считаются! — и снова все сразу.  
— Так! — Крис повысил голос, и это подействовало. — План такой: едем в магазин, закупаемся, потом ко мне. И, кстати, я тут не один. Геррит, ты где? Иди к нам!

Геррит немного помедлил прежде чем выйти. Не хотелось, чтоб решили, будто он подслушивал.

— Вот, это Геррит, — Крис взял его за руку и подвёл к троице. — Мой друг.

 _Друг_? Сердце подпрыгнуло и гулко забилось.

— Он немного стеснительный, так что не пугайте его, — Крис успокаивающе погладил его кисть большим пальцем и отпустил. — Это Аня. Бьёт морды, в смысле, татуировщица. Художница и модель.

Аня протянула руку и Геррит осторожно её пожал. Из-под рукава лёгкой кожаной куртки показался край узора на запястье.

— Это, — Крис кивнул на мужичка в очках, — Зебста. Мы вместе играли в The Pleasures. Он же набил мне большинство татуировок.  
— Рад знакомству, — Зебста энергично потряс ладонь Геррита.  
— А этого мини-викинга зовут Клаас, но можно и Класс, разница невелика. Продаёт музыкальные инструменты, но вообще отличный басист, которого я так и не смог заманить в Pleasures.  
— Привет, — Класс просто кивнул и улыбнулся.

— С формальностями покончили, поехали за…  
— Да мы всё с собой прихватили, — перебила Аня. — И пиво тоже. Ящик — маловато, но тебе ж нынче нельзя подавать дурной пример.  
— Отлично! Тогда следуйте за мной.

— Ну… до завтра, — Геррит отступил к выходу. — Был… э… рад познакомиться.  
— Куда ты? — Крис удивлённо взглянул на него поверх очков.  
— Домой, — растерялся Геррит.  
— Э нет, поехали с нами.  
— Не хочу вам мешать, — уши предательски вспыхнули и Геррит не знал, куда себя деть. Провалиться бы под пол от этого внимания…  
— Глупости, — Аня крепко взяла его за локоть, не давая сбежать. — Поехали! Расскажешь, что преподобный тут творит. Оргий на алтаре ещё не было, а?

Геррит ехал на переднем сиденье рядом с Крисом и всё так же мечтал тихо исчезнуть. Он понятия не имел, что говорить и что нужно делать. Но… сейчас он близко — почти настолько же, как во время игры в четыре руки.

В машину Геррита буквально затащили. Сначала преподобный вручил ему куртку, а потом крепко взял за запястье и повёл за собой. Геррит ещё никогда не видел его таким оживлённым.

— Они славные, правда. Шумные, конечно, и сквернословить горазды, но…  
— Ничего, я не падаю в обморок от слова «хуй», — Геррит натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Ну тогда вы точно поладите, — хохотнул Крис.

Когда они приехали, Геррита ту же привлекли к разгрузке старого BMW, на котором прикатили гости.

— Серьёзно, вы что, полсупермаркета скупили? Тут, вообще-то, есть магазины, — ворчал Крис, нагруженный тремя пакетами.  
— Думаешь, охота с дороги в очереди стоять? — ящик пива Зебста никому не доверил.

— У тебя тут тараканы, — Аня поморщилась, махнув в сторону мойки. — Твои питомцы?  
— Нет, обнаглевшие соседи. Всё руки не доходят потравить.

Геррит поставил бумажные пакеты на стол и отошёл в сторону. Как же давно он не был в компании… С тех пор, как друзья разъехались после выпускного. Все толкались, лезли друг другу под руки, говорили о каких-то общих знакомых. Ему здесь не было места. Надо уйти потихоньку, но тут Геррит поймал взгляд Криса. Тот тепло улыбнулся ему.

— Ты куришь? — перед Герритом возник Клаас-Класс.  
— Ну… бывает.  
— Пойдём тогда, не будем мешать.

На улице они нашли место между стеной дома и гаражом, подальше от глаз соседей. Геррит нашарил в куртке зажигалку и почти полную пачку, протянул Классу.

— Вообще-то, я не курю, — он улыбнулся. — Просто там и впрямь тесновато.

Геррит кивнул. Он не знал, о чём говорить. Закурил, искоса поглядывая на него. Класс, похоже, не испытывал ни малейшего дискомфорта из-за паузы.

— Гм… а вы давно знакомы?  
— Ну, лет шесть-семь, наверно. Я в Just Music работаю. Вот, как-то Лорд пришёл туда, весь серьёзный такой — знаешь же, какой у него обычно вид. Ту гитару возьмёт, другую — всё не то. Мне он сперва не понравился, повидал я выпендрёжников, — тон у Класса был очень размеренный, обстоятельный. — Приходят с таким же видом, типа «я профи», всех загоняют, а сами нормальную гитару от дров отличить не могут. Но потом мы с Лордом разговорились и — вау, этот парень действительно шарит! — Класс рассмеялся. — Так и познакомились, а потом подружились. Он крутой, серьёзно.  
— А почему в… ты тогда отказался с ним играть?  
— Мне не идут колготки, — Класс снова рассмеялся, в зелёных глазах вспыхнули искорки. — Кто ж знал, что Лорд так всё поменяет… У него столько идей было, всё что-то искал. Я думал, он новую группу соберёт, тогда-то я и присоединюсь. А вон как вышло.

Они поговорили ещё немного — о музыке, о том, как здесь тихо по сравнению с Гамбургом. Класс Герриту понравился — спокойный, слушал очень внимательно и не подходил вплотную, как многие зачем-то делали. Когда они вернулись, в единственной комнате уже вовсю шло сооружение «гнезда» из диванных подушек, пледов и найденного в шкафу старого матраса.

Геррит не помнил, когда в последний раз был таким счастливым. Когда парни из другой школы взяли его в джаз-группу? Или когда начал встречаться с Ванессой?.. Не важно — этот вечер самый лучший. Поначалу его пытались втянуть в беседу, но поняли, что он и так не скучает, и оставили в покое. Так странно сидеть рядом с Крисом, касаться его коленом, вместе пить пиво… И не менее странно видеть его без чёрно-белого воротничка, в обычной серой футболке.

Иногда Геррит уплывал — просто наблюдал за происходящим, особо не вникая в разговоры. И разглядывал татуировки на руках преподобного. Чёрные извивы узоров, россыпь мелких звёздочек, портрет девушки, не похожей на Аню, «angel» и лабарум с внутренней стороны запястья, горящее сердце, пронзённое мечом с подписью «Истина» на латыни (невольно понахватаешься, когда работаешь при церкви), сложная геометрическая фигура, смахивающая на квадратную звезду и нечто, похожее на циферблат с римскими цифрами, забрызганный кровью, какие-то цитаты, на плече из-под рукава футболки виднелся зелёный кровоточащий глаз — какие они наощупь, отличаются ли от остальной кожи? И интересно, есть у него что-нибудь на спине? Геррит вспомнил вдруг звёздочки на боку, спускающиеся вниз, и стало жарко.

Он «вынырнул», когда Зебста настойчиво совал в руки Криса гитару. Тот упорно сопротивлялся и всё смахивало на потасовку. Класс посмеивался, отодвинув подальше всё пиво.

— Мальчики, что с них возьмёшь, — развела руками Аня.

Геррит понимающе улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд — вдруг подумает, что он её разглядывает. А разглядывать было что. Татуировок у Ани не меньше, чем у Криса, тоже обе руки сплошь забиты, и даже из-под ворота футболки виднелось что-то возле ключицы и под ней. Красиво.

— Ладно, — Крис всё-таки принял гитару и на пробу ударил по струнам. — Недавно закончил. 

Геррит дыхание затаил, слушая, как он играет. Эта песня не была медленной и печальной. Мелодичная, с запоминающимся мотивом. Крис пел, и от его глубокого, чуть хриплого голоса, звучащего нежно, но постепенно обретающего силу, по спине бежали мурашки:

— … We need a sun to dry the rain. 

— И кому она достанется? — задумчиво спросил Класс, когда Крис доиграл.  
— Пока не знаю. Решил оставить.  
— И правильно. Может, ещё альбом выпустишь, — Зебста взял у него гитару и начал подбирать проигрыш. — Не, круто же. Жалко стопроцентный хит в стол откладывать.  
— Может, и правда выпущу, — Крис пожал плечами. — Что скажешь, Геррит? Запишем? Вы б слышали, как он на пианино играет! И, кстати, аранжиров…  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Геррит вскочил. — Поздно уже.

Все уставились на него.

— Да ладно, веселье только началось, — Крис потянул его за штанину обратно.  
— И пиво не допито, — Аня поболтала свою бутылку.

Геррит покачал головой:

— Спасибо, вечер отличный и песня… — он не договорил, и ушёл в прихожую.  
— Чего он? — Зебста удивлённо посмотрел вслед.  
— Ну не в своей тарелке парень, — вздохнул Класс.  
— Я отвезу его и вернусь. Постарайтесь не разнести дом, пока меня не будет. Остаёшься за старшую, — Крис хлопнул Аню по плечу, и та с самым серьёзным видом отсалютовала:  
— Есть, мой Лорд!

Геррит спешно, кое-как зашнуровал ботинки, накинул куртку и выскочил под противный моросящий дождь. Цепочка тусклых жёлтых фонарей вела в город. До дома минут пятнадцать-двадцать, может, даже получится не промокнуть. Он уже дошёл до перекрёстка, когда за спиной заурчал двигатель и свет фар выбил на асфальте длинную чёрную тень.

— Садись, — Крис открыл перед ним пассажирскую дверцу.  
— Не стоило. Мне тут не далеко.  
— Не упрямься.

Геррит сел, но пристёгиваться не стал.

— Так, куда ехать?  
— Направо поверните. И пока прямо.  
— Ты в порядке? — Крис повернулся к нему.  
— Да, — Геррит шмыгнул носом. Вот вечно стоило только понервничать или разволноваться, и он начинал течь. — Я не хотел портить вечер, просто… всего много.  
— Ничего ты не испортил. И я понимаю, правда, — Крис коснулся его руки. Такой тёплый. Геррит замер. Что сказать? Что сделать? Одновременно хотелось исчезнуть и продлить этот момент.

Они проехали в молчании ещё немного.

— Теперь налево. Можно спросить?  
— Само собой, — Крис кивнул, свернув к обочине и уступив дорогу широченному внедорожнику.  
— Вы и Аня… у вас такие тёплые отношения… — Геррит запнулся.  
— Ну, у меня и с Зебстой не менее тёплые отношения, и с Классом — мы же друзья.  
— Извините, — Геррит отвернулся.  
— Опять? Ну не надо, — Крис похлопал его по колену. — Я понял, что ты хотел спросить. Я люблю Аню — она мой очень-очень близкий друг. И да, мы придерживались мнения, что сексом дружбу не испортишь. Но каких-то романтических чувств, той особой любви, когда мужчина и женщина решают быть вместе всю жизнь, между нами нет. То есть, мы готовы быть рядом всегда, но не просыпаться вместе. Наверно, звучит странно, но это так. Нас часто принимают за пару, потому что мы открыто выражаем симпатию и привязанность друг к другу.  
— Здесь остановите, — Геррит указал на двухэтажный дом в ряду таких же. Типовой проект — Крису показалось, он просто сделал круг и вернулся на свою улицу, но нет. — Спасибо. Я просто подумал, что вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, — и прежде, чем Крис успел ответить, Геррит выскочил наружу и захлопнул дверцу.


	5. Chapter 5

— Послушайте, — терпеливо продолжил Крис. — Да, лень — смертный грех. Но у вашей дочери депрессия. Это болезнь, а не сознательный выбор. Разумеется, все мы будем молиться о её здравии, но одних лишь молитв мало — ей нужна помощь специалиста.  
— Да хер… ерунда это всё, преподобный, — насупился Рихтер, и без того простоватое лицо его приобрело совсем уж тупое выражение. — Девка просто упрямится. А доктора эти… им лишь бы деньги вытрясать.  
— Герр Рихтер, я видел вашу дочь собственными глазами. Не важно, верите вы в депрессию или нет — она существует. И сама по себе эта болезнь не проходит. В Книге премудрости Иисуса, сына Сирахова сказано: «И дай место врачу, ибо и его создал Господь, и да не удаляется он от тебя, ибо он нужен». Отказывать собственной дочери в лечении — тяжкий грех.  
— Преподобный Ханнес говорил, что молитва действеннее всякой химии.  
— В сочетании с правильно подобранными препаратами — ещё больше.

Когда Рихтер, всё-таки согласившийся записать дочь на приём, ушёл, Крис вздохнул с облегчением. Бывают же такие твердолобые… — хотелось добавить нелестную характеристику, но сдержался. Нельзя осуждать. Это тупиковый путь. Люди не совершенны, нужно принимать это как должное, чтобы помогать им и направлять. Человек чувствует доброе отношение и старается стать лучше, соответствовать. Осуждение лишь отталкивает, ввергает в грех ещё глубже. Но как же иногда сложно себя контролировать!

До начала богослужения оставалось двадцать минут. Крис перекусил в нартексе растворимой лапшой, пока прихожане подтягивались. Первым делом надо будет обязательно помолиться о здравии всех болящих. Он записал на листке имена.

После службы Крис обсудил завтрашнее музыкальное служение с Корвином. До прихода Геррита оставалось совсем немного, но Крис не мог дождаться. Конечно, совсем не факт, что замысел удастся, но попытаться стоило.

Вечер шёл по установившемуся порядку. Геррит закончил с уборкой (как всегда отказавшись от помощи), и они пытались на слух подобрать что-нибудь из Lady Gaga. Геррит долго смеялся, когда Крис сказал, что она ему нравится. Ещё совсем недавно Геррит даже улыбнуться бы постеснялся, но за последнюю неделю он, похоже, окончательно освоился.

— Слушай, я неплохую книжку по истории музыки нашёл. Ты же интересуешься теорией, там как раз…  
— Я не люблю читать, — быстро сказал Геррит. Взгляд его мгновенно потух.

Крис вздохнул. Никто не говорил, что будет просто. «Будь с ним бережнее», — сказала Аня перед отъездом и подмигнула. Хотелось бы, но иногда стоит надавить.

— Не буду ходить вокруг да около. Я знаю, что у тебя проблема. Но она решаема. Есть упражнения и…  
— Ничего не надо, — резко, с неожиданной злостью прервал Геррит. — Богоугодно пытаться помочь ничтожеству, вроде меня, но не стоит утруждаться. Есть те, кто нуждаются в вашей помощи гораздо больше. Преподобный, — выплюнул он как ругательство.  
— Всё сказал? — Крис не моргнул и глазом.

Геррит втянул голову в плечи, ссутулился ещё больше и чуть слышно прошептал: «Извините».

— Я не сержусь на тебя. И отреагировал бы так же, если б кто-то пытался навязать мне непрошенную помощь. Но послушай, — Крис мягко коснулся его запястья. — Ты не ничтожество. Люди с дислексией получают высшее образование, работают…  
— Дядя говорит так же, — устало вздохнул Геррит. — Но у меня ничего не получится!  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Ману возила меня к этому, логопеду. Ничего не вышло.  
— Потому что ты был не готов. Подумай, Геррит, ладно? Времени у тебя сколько угодно.  
— Спасибо, — едва слышно ответил тот. Он очень надеялся, что преподобный не заметит дурацкие, против воли наворачивающиеся слёзы.

— Вы хорошо поёте. Специально учились?  
— Спасибо, фрау Зибель, — Крис поддержал старушку под локоть, помогая подняться со скамьи. — Нет, я учился музыке, но не пению.  
— Значит, у вас к этому талант. Дар.  
— Благодарю за добрые слова, — Крис тепло улыбнулся ей. — Рад, что вы поправились и снова с нами.

Он передал старушку с рук на руки родственникам.

— Серьёзно, никогда не обучались? — Корвин с интересом взглянул на него, будто видел впервые. — Я был уверен в обратном.  
— Нет. И если б вы слышали мои старые записи, сомнений бы даже не возникло, — прикрыл глаза ладонью Крис. — Я брал несколько уроков дыхательных техник, но и всё на этом.  
— В любом случае, звучите вы очень… достойно. Не то что герр Ханнес, — Корвин поморщился. — Тот только бубнил. И музыку не чувствовал. Это не славословие, а пытка какая-то была.  
— Какой-то неприглядный образ вырисовывается, как ни поверни.  
— Что поделать, — Корвин развёл руками. — Герр Ханнес вечно был недоволен, всех распугал придирками, только и толковал: грех-грех-грех… Я бы и рад сказать о нём что-нибудь хорошее, но не могу. Тяжёлый человек.

Люди не спеша расходились, желая друг другу доброго вечера. Многие улыбались — лучшее доказательство, что Божья благодать, выраженная через музыку, достигла их душ. Крис поблагодарил Корвина за помощь, нравилась его манера: сколько раз уже Корвин играл все эти гимны, но это не превратилось в формальность — чувствовались эмоции, вовлечённость. 

Крис заметил среди прихожан герра Ференца. Поникший, тот шёл к выходу, рассеянно отвечая знакомым. Кажется, со смерти его жены ещё не прошло сорока дней. Крис совсем её не знал — она никогда не ходила в церковь.

— Рад снова видеть вас здесь. Как вы?  
— Спасибо за участие. Я в порядке, — глухо отозвался герр Ференц.  
— Не хочу показаться навязчивым, но не могу согласиться.  
— Да… — Ференц наконец перестал смотреть под ноги и поднял взгляд — потерянный и несчастный — на Криса. — Вы правы, преподобный. Но я стараюсь справляться.  
— И вы справитесь. Со временем.  
— Да, конечно… но…  
— Я слушаю, — Крис немного склонился к нему. Хоть они и были одного роста, Ференц как-то весь осел, придавленный утратой.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить об этом, но не знаю… как обратиться. Хельга ведь не была верующей…  
— Это не имеет значения, давайте поговорим.

Когда пришёл Геррит, Крис всё ещё беседовал с Ференцем. Наконец, тот ушёл — по-прежнему печальный, но не подавленный.

— Я согласен! — выпалил Геррит вместо приветствия.  
— Хорошо, — Крис одобрительно кивнул. — Когда ты готов начать?

Геррит пожал плечами:

— Сегодня?  
— Давай так: ты приберёшь, мы что-нибудь сыграем и тогда уж приступим. Идёт?

Геррит закивал. Как хорошо, что преподобный предложил такой порядок — музыка всегда успокаивала. Можно успеть настроиться. Наверно… 

И действительно, пока играл «Весеннюю песнь» Мендельсона сомнение и беспокойство почти сошли на нет. Но только стоило закончить и накрыть клавиши крышкой, как ладони сразу вспотели, а в животе свернулся тугой липкий ком. Нехотя Геррит пошёл в нартекс.

— Садись, — Крис указал на стул напротив и подтолкнул книжку в мягкой жёлтой обложке. — Ты знаешь, какая у тебя форма дислексии?  
— А их несколько? — Геррит готов был сквозь землю провалиться.  
— Гугл говорит, что пять. Соответственно, для каждой существуют специальные упражнения. Но я не логопед, так что попробуем просто чтение вслух — это рекомендуется при всех типах.

Геррит тоскливо посмотрел на книжку. Не толстая, но ему до конца жизни хватит.

— Конечно, будет непросто, но если заниматься систематически…  
— По-моему, вам больше подошло бы стать преподавателем, — улыбнулся Геррит.  
— Ну, мне предлагали остаться в институте и преподавать. Но тогда я был не готов. А теперь… Потренируюсь на тебе и решу.

Геррит рассмеялся. Всё-таки, преподобный Хармс очень добр: тратит на него свободное время, хочет помочь… Чем он заслужил такое отношение?

— Увы, вам достался дефективный подопытный кролик.  
— Не говори так, — Крис сразу посерьёзнел и между бровями появились две хорошо знакомые вертикальные складки.  
— Извините, — Геррит опустил глаза и уставился в поцарапанную столешницу. Ну кто за язык-то тянул?..  
— Ты не дефективный, — мягко сказал Крис и коснулся его руки. Какие у него жёсткие, мозолистые от струн пальцы… — Не тупой и не неспособный к обучению. Это просто такая особенность. Да, она мешает, но зато ты лучше других усваиваешь информацию на слух и память у тебя хорошая. Ведь так?

Геррит кивнул. Он неотрывно смотрел на ладонь, лежащую поверх его кисти, на буквы на фалангах, складывающиеся в «Give», и был готов так просидеть хоть до следующего утра.

— Я бы предложил тебе помолиться, чтоб успокоиться.  
— Никогда этого не понимал, — Геррит пожал плечами.  
— Ну, это своеобразная форма медитации. Молясь, человек приводит мысли и чувства в порядок, ощущает незримую поддержку. Это помогает стать чуть-чуть увереннее.  
— Я в курсе, что религия пользуется разными психологическими уловками. И что хорошие священники — в первую очередь хорошие психологи, но… — Геррит поджал губы, раздумывая, договаривать или нет: — Но я никогда не чувствовал какого-то присутствия, поддержки… Просто слова — и ничего больше.  
— В таком случае, если что-то будет не получаться, не нервничай, а постарайся сосредоточиться на дыхании. И не акцентируйся именно на словах, представляй картинку.

Крис убрал руку и Геррит едва сдержался, чтобы не потянуться за ней.

— И ещё ты можешь попробовать присваивать словам цвета или формы — чем больше ассоциаций, тем лучше. Так проще будет запомнить, как слово читается или пишется. Мне всегда помогало.

Геррит удивлённо вскинул брови:

— У вас разве тоже?  
— Нет, — Крис поудобнее откинулся на спинку стула. — Просто я синестетик. Это такая особенность восприятия, когда слова, буквы, цифры, да что угодно ассоциируются с цветами или звуками. Они сразу воспринимаются окрашенными, понимаешь? И так правда легче запоминать.  
— Круто! И какая, например, единица?  
— Золотистая, — без заминки ответил Крис. — Но давай-ка вернёмся к тебе. Можешь прочитать, что здесь написано?  
— Я умею читать, — поморщился Геррит. — Просто буквы путаются и окончания. Поэтому я не могу читать быстро.  
— Извини, я не хотел сказать, что…  
— Вам не за что извиняться, — Геррит серьёзно посмотрел на Криса. — Раздражает просто, что многие уверены, будто я вообще не в состоянии прочесть даже самое короткое слово. Знаю, что вы ничего такого… — он пододвинул книжку к себе и сделал глубокий вдох: — Сэмюель Л… Липман, — выдохнул: — «Дом музыки: искусство в эпоху институтов», — перед «эпохой» он немного запнулся.  
— Думаю, страницы на сегодня будет достаточно, — ободряюще кивнул Крис.

Геррит не мог пошевелиться, не мог закрыть глаза. Непроницаемая темнота окружала удушливым коконом, но Геррит отчётливо видел лицо, склонившегося над ним. Лицо, с глазами, наполненными концентрированной тьмой, похожее на преподобного, и вместе с тем совсем незнакомое, хищное. Наверно, это был дьявол — изо лба существа росли два мощных, витых рога.

— Скажи ему, — глухой, шелестящий голос.

Геррит похолодел. По одеялу что-то ползло. Шипело. Змеи? Ощутимая тяжесть гибких тел на бёдрах и животе. Он не мог их сбросить — не получалось даже моргнуть. Яйца и член поджались, все внутренности, казалось, слиплись в холодный ком.

— Скажи ему всё, — существо склонилось ещё ближе, и вязкая чернота пролилась из глаз, закапала на кожу. Обжигающе-ледяная.

Геррит вздрогнул всем телом и зажмурился. Получилось! Он провёл ладонью по щеке, стирая капли — пробивающаяся щетина покалывала пальцы, но и всё. Геррит окончательно проснулся.


	6. Chapter 6

— Здравствуйте. Как себя чувствуете, фрау Геллер? — Крис вошёл в палату и сел на стул для посетителей.

Фрау Геллер вместе с Ману и ещё двумя женщинами вызвалась помочь украсить церковь на Пасху, к тому же, она и её семья не пропускали ни одной субботней и воскресной службы, поэтому Крис считал своим долгом навестить её в больнице после операции. Фрау Геллер находилась там уже три дня.

Женщина обрадовалась его приходу. Они немого поговорили о врачах, семье и благотворительном пикнике, запланированном через две недели, но Крис чувствовал, что фрау Геллер явно что-то беспокоит, хоть она и старалась не подать виду. И это явно не касалось её здоровья. Крис снова заговорил с ней о муже — он приходил на субботнюю службу вместе с детьми, двумя мальчиками, пяти и шести лет, и молился о здравии. И вот тут-то он заметил промелькнувшее беспокойство — на лбу Геллер появились чуть заметные морщинки, и она на долю секунды отвела взгляд.

— Мне очень повезло с Рупертом, — она улыбнулась потрескавшимися губами. — Но я не уверена, что дети… — она запнулась. — Глупости, преподобный.  
— Вы беспокоитесь, что герр Геллер может не уследить за ними? Или он слишком строг к ним?  
— Нет-нет, что вы! Просто… — она немного помолчала. — Понимаете, я тревожусь, но даже себе не могу толком объяснить, почему.  
— Могу лишь попытаться предположить: вам кажется, будто дети недополучают заботу от отца. Но вместе с тем, вы прекрасно знаете, что это не так — он любит их и умеет с ними обращаться. И вините себя за это беспричинное беспокойство.  
— Как вы хорошо сказали, преподобный! Да, теперь я понимаю — всё так, — фрау Геллер закивала.  
— Вы считаете своё беспокойство чем-то… недостойным?  
— Да, пожалуй, — она задумчиво расправила покрывало на коленях. — В Писании ведь сказано: «Не беспокойтесь». Пустое, суетное чувство. Но всё равно я волнуюсь, вдруг что-то случится, а меня не будет рядом…  
— Но это совершенно естественно. Все мы подвержены этому чувству. Помните, что вы сказали Мануэле, когда ей пришлось оставить вас и срочно ехать на работу?  
— Я сказала, что ей нужно довериться нам. И помолиться, чтоб всё было благополучно, — фрау Геллер улыбнулась.  
— Вот видите. Разумеется, вы испытывали разную тревогу, но всё же постарайтесь последовать своему совету. Доверьтесь мужу и Богу. И помолитесь за них, облегчите душу.  
— Вы помолитесь со мной сейчас? — женщина протянула Крису руку.  
— Конечно.

Вместо того, чтоб после больницы ехать домой, Крис вернулся в церковь. Прошла уже неделя занятий, и конечно пока никаких улучшений не было, но Геррит пока ни разу не сказал, что всё зря и он намерен это прекратить. Обнадёживающе. Поначалу он читал про себя, иногда шевеля губами на особо трудных словах, и уже потом озвучивал, но Крис настаивал на чтении сразу вслух. Геррит очень старался, и он гордился им. Иногда Геррит путал похожие буквы, иногда переставлял их местами, запинался, но смысл прочитанного всегда понимал. Он заметно расстраивался, когда не получалось с первого раза, но в целом уже не так нервничал, как семь дней назад. Понял наконец-то, что преподобный не станет ругать. Так хотелось обнять его, когда всё получалось, но не стоило — на прикосновения Геррит до сих пор реагировал напряжённо.

В прогревшейся за день комнатушке стояла духота. Вечерняя майская прохлада не проникала сюда — окно не открывалось. Крис невольно позавидовал Герриту, тот-то мог носить футболки. Он закатал рукава рубашки, но не особо полегчало. Пасторский воротничок неприятно лип к шее, и Крис то и дело поправлял его.

Геррит сосредоточенно читал новую главу, а взгляд Криса то и дело останавливался на его тонких, но заметно жилистых бледных руках. Запястья и кисти казались большими, немного непропорциональными. И пальцы, хоть и длинные, совсем не походили на тонкие, нервные пальцы пианистов. Обычные такие руки, совсем не изящные, но хотелось провести ладонью вверх по предплечью, коснуться сгиба локтя, где кожа тонкая и чувствительная.

— Ну что, достаточно на сегодня? Целых десять страниц!  
— Да, пожалуй, — Геррит отложил книгу. Сам он никогда не говорил, что устал или уже хватит.  
— Ты хорошо поработал.  
— Эм… а что это за слово? — заметно смутившийся Геррит кивнул на правую руку Криса. — Вроде, что-то греческое?

Крис последил направление взгляда: надпись под портретом бывшей.

— «Agape»? Верно, греческое. В древнегреческой философии выделяли разные типы любви. Агапэ — бескорыстная, жертвенная любовь ко всем людям. Как у Христа.  
— А другие какие?  
— Сторге — любовь членов семьи друг к другу, — Крис принялся отгибать пальцы, — филия — дружеская любовь, эрос — романтическая, людус — интрижки от скуки, мания — любовь-одержимость и прагма — корыстная, по расчёту.  
— Никогда не задумывался, что их может быть столько, — уши Геррита отчего-то вспыхнули.  
— А ещё же есть и любовь к родине, к Богу. Любовь вообще очень многогранное чувство.

Геррит задумчиво смотрел на него.

День выдался суетным. С утра Крис впервые окрестил младенца, а около одиннадцати вечера приехали с одной из пригородных ферм, чтоб в последний раз причастил старика, который до утра мог и не дожить. Что ж, в семинарии предупреждали, что нормированного рабочего дня у пастора нет.

— Прежде чем померкнет свет дневной, Господь мира, услышь молитву эту: Своею добротой и силой нас этой ночью сохрани. А когда сон объемлет усталые члены, позволь нам чувствовать себя защищёнными и готовыми утром восславить Твоё Величие. Мы благодарим Тебя, Отче Всемогущий, охраняющий нас добротой и силой и предвещающий нам с Сыном своим и Духом всю полноту жизни. Аминь.

Каждый раз, молясь, Крис ощущал присутствие Света и успокоение. Ничего подобного не было в детстве, он просто повторял заученные слова, потому что так заведено. Вот и теперь чьё-то незримое тепло и любовь были с ним, но стоило только лечь… и от снизошедшего покоя не оставалось ни следа.

Надо бы поговорить с Ниной, хотя и так недавно созванивались. Но что сказать? «Знаешь, есть парень, застенчивый, но очень талантливый. И я люблю его грустные глаза. Люблю, как он улыбается — видела бы ты, какие у него красивые губы, — как смотрит из-под чёлки. Я бы хотел заправлять вечно лезущую в глаза прядь ему за ухо. Обнимать его. Целовать. Хотел бы увидеть его без одежды. Хотел бы видеть, как он просыпается. Сказать, что люблю его». Нина хоть и догадывалась, что с парнями он тоже спал, от таких заявлений точно обалдела бы. И с Аней говорить бесполезно. Она бы сказала что-нибудь в духе: «Кончай маяться идиотизмом, скидывай этот свой балахон, и увози парня в закат». Если б всё так просто было! Да если Геррит догадается, что на самом деле творится у него в голове, то и на пушечный выстрел не подойдёт. А уж какой скандал можно раздуть: «Пастор-бисексуал склонял уборщика к содомии». Крис уткнулся в подушку и ударил по матрасу кулаком. Пружины кровати жалобно загудели.

Крис удивлённо посмотрел на Геррита поверх очков, когда тот решительно запер дверь в комнатушку. Обычно они оставляли её открытой, чтоб слышать, не пришёл ли кто.

— Чего это ты?  
— Поговорить надо, — Геррит быстро, по-кошачьи облизал губы и Крису стало ещё жарче. — Приватная беседа. Исповедь, если хотите.  
— Внимательно слушаю, — Крис навалился бедром на стол, не сводя с Геррита взгляд. Какой-то нервозный он сегодня.

Геррит быстро подошёл к нему и поцеловал, крепко вцепившись в плечи. Крис опёрся руками об столешницу под таким напором.

— Ты…  
— Тсс, — Геррит приложил палец к его губам. — Ты же тоже этого хочешь.

Он прижался к Крису всем телом и снова поцеловал — неожиданно уверенно, глубоко. Крис не оттолкнул. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, он пытался цепляться за остатки здравого смысла, но руки сами собой, бесконтрольно пробрались под футболку Геррита, гладили спину и бока.

Геррит потёрся пахом о его бедро и отстранился. Крис потянул его на себя, но тот вывернулся и опустился на колени, потянулся к ремню.

— Не нужно, — Крис попытался перехватить его руки, остановить.  
— Ты этого хочешь. Я этого хочу. Расслабься, — Геррит прижался к нему, потёрся щекой о джинсы, глядя снизу-вверх. Притягательный, лукавый взгляд.

Крис позволил ему. Плевать на всё, он и не помнил, хотел ли кого-нибудь настолько сильно. Геррит расстегнул молнию, высвободил уже стоящий член из трусов и лизнул. Фиолетовый раздвоенный язык коснулся головки и высунулся ещё дальше, оплёл ствол. Крис застыл — даже вдохнуть не получалось. Геррит поднял на него смеющиеся глаза — янтарно-жёлтые, с вертикальным зрачком.

Крис проснулся и рывком отбросил одеяло. За окном уже светало. Не моргая он смотрел на серо-розовое небо. Никогда не чувствовал себя настолько грязным. Геррит ведь доверят ему, если бы он только знал…

Крис встал голыми коленями на прохладный пол, и сложил руки перед темнеющим на белой стене крестом:

— Господи, избавь меня от наваждения, направь на путь истинный, не дай страстям взять верх, — он молился своими словами, озвучивая всё, что тревожило, и понемногу спокойствие возвращалось. Да, он сможет справиться с желаниями. Геррит никогда ничего не узнает.

Впервые за долгое время Геррит был на воскресной проповеди. Он сел на последнюю скамью в тёмном углу, рядом расположились какие-то принарядившиеся по случаю женщины. Геррит и сам не знал, зачем прячется — всё равно все прихожане как на ладони. И всё же, так было спокойнее. 

Преподобный Хармс, торжественный и строгий, читал Евангелие от Иоанна:

— Заповедь новую даю вам, да любите друг друга; как Я возлюбил вас, так и вы любите друг друга.

Геррит почти не вслушивался в слова — сам голос, низкий, чуть хрипловатый гипнотизировал его. Сияние свечей окутывало преподобного, и Геррит не мог отвести от него взгляд. Может, Криса Хармса и нельзя назвать красивым по общепринятым меркам, но было в нём что-то необыкновенно притягательное.

— Всемогущий, вечный Бог, ради безграничной любви Своей во Христе Иисусе, прощает нам все согрешения и дарует благодать Свою к исправлению нашей жизни и унаследованию жизни вечной. Ибо так возлюбил Бог мир, что отдал Сына Своего единородного, дабы всякий, верующий в Него, не погиб, но имел жизнь вечную.  
— Аминь, — отозвались прихожане хором, и Геррит повторил за ними одними губами.

— «Возлюби ближнего твоего, как самого себя» — вторая заповедь Господа нашего Иисуса Христа. Нам всем следует постичь простую истину: не полюбив себя, нельзя по-настоящему полюбить других, — говорил Крис. Вступительное чтение уже закончилось и это была его собственная речь. — Но не следует путать любовь к себе с эгоизмом.

Сердце болезненно сжалось. Себя Геррит презирал. Мог ли он действительно полюбить кого-то другого? Насколько нелюбовь к себе может исказить любовь, испытываемую к другому человеку?

К концу проповеди преподобный заговорил о любви однополой, что она тоже имеет право на существование, нельзя отворачиваться от людей, не совершивших ничего ужасного, лишь полюбивших не тех, кого заведено. Христианство — религия любви, оно не может идти против того же, что возводит в основу. 

Некоторые прихожане зашептались, заёрзали, но никто не встал и не ушёл. По спине Геррита побежал неприятный холодок — слишком смело, не навлечёт ли преподобный Хармс на себя беду?

— Интересно, осчастливит ли нас герр Штайнер появлением, — многозначительно усмехнулась Ману, смахнув невидимые пылинки с отполированного пианино.  
— На прошлой неделе так и не появился, — Корвин поправил перевязь на повреждённой правой руке. — Видимо, толерантные взгляды его сильно травмировали.

Крис довольно ухмыльнулся:

— Ну и прекрасно. Каждый раз смотреть на его недовольную физиономию то ещё испытание.  
— Ай-ай, разве пастор может проявлять неприязнь? — погрозила Ману, впрочем, не слишком осуждающе.   
— Я сейчас говорю как частное лицо. Не обращайте внимание на воротничок.

— А я вот что-то волнуюсь, — Корвин тяжело опустился на скамью. — Геррит, конечно, ответственный, но… он может слишком разволноваться. Испугаться.  
— Он придёт. В последнее время Геррит стал немного увереннее, не находите? — Крис опустил ладонь на плечо Корвина, и в этот момент двери церкви распахнулись.

Геррит, одетый в строгий чёрный костюм, с забранными в хвост волосами и очках, пронёсся по проходу и рухнул на скамейку рядом с дядей.

Крис прыснул: 

— Ты что, одолжил их у бабушки?

Массивные очки в роговой оправе смотрелись нелепо и явно не подходили — сидели на переносице так плотно, что у Криса заныла собственная. Раньше он не сказал бы ничего подобного, чтоб не обидеть Геррита, но теперь тот лишь фыркнул и сунул очки во внутренний карман пиджака:

— Подумал, так будет солиднее.   
— Да куда ж ещё-то, — засмеялась Ману, — мы зря что ли по Ганноверу мотались, костюм подбирали. 

— Так, — Корвин подтолкнул племянника к пианино, — давай ещё раз прогоним хауптлид.  
— Да не волнуйтесь так, — Крис улыбнулся. — Геррит справится. Правда?

Геррит кивнул, хотя пульс уже зашкаливал, а ведь литургия ещё не началась.

Духовную музыку он не особо любил и нечасто играл, но три дня назад парнишка, только получивший права, сбил Корвина прямо возле школы. И все эти три дня он натаскивал Геррита — кто-то ведь должен аккомпанировать во время служения.

Ещё пару месяцев назад сама мысль, что придётся играть перед незнакомыми людьми, привела бы Геррита в парализующий ужас. Но преподобный Хармс в него верил, мыслимо ли его подвести? И как это часто бывало, стоило только пальцам коснуться клавиш, и все сомнения исчезли — оставалась лишь музыка.

Когда всё закончилось, Геррит находился словно где-то не здесь. Корвин и Ману обнимали его, говорили, что гордятся, а он мог отвечать лишь рассеянной улыбкой — всё словно в фильме; он смотрит, но не участвует в действе. 

— Это надо отметить. Я уже стол накрыла, — как всегда оживлённая Ману первой направилась в нартекс, и Геррит приотстал, пропуская Корвина, сиявшего так, будто он сын родной и только что взял первый приз на каком-нибудь музыкальном конкурсе.

— Я тоже тобой горжусь, — Крис обнял его, прижал к себе на секунду и отпустил. Геррит не сделал попытки приобнять в ответ, но чуть подался навстречу, словно стараясь продлить контакт. Наверное, показалось.

— Добровольное принятие боли и есть сущность служения, — Крис коснулся плеча стоящей перед ним женщины. — Не вините себя, что вам больно видеть искалеченного брата. Было бы хуже, если бы вы совсем ничего не чувствовали.  
— Спасибо, — женщина с чувством приложила ладонь к сердцу.  
— Я буду молиться за вас.

Женщина признательно кивнула.

— Знаете, вы так по-простому говорите, без всех этих… витиеватостей. Но ваши слова несут успокоение. Простите, если сказала что-то не то.  
— Всё в порядке. Лютер считал, что Дух Святой говорит напрямую — он присутствует в каждом, в вас и во мне. Поэтому нет нужды по каждому поводу говорить стихами Писания, как телепроповедники, Слово Божие и без того будет донесено.

Крис попрощался с женщиной, и тут же будто переключатель сработал: только что он сопереживал ей и искал правильные слова, а теперь снова нахлынула тревога за Геррита. Уже дней десять с ним происходило что-то странное: Геррит был бледен, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, но уверял, что всё в порядке, просто недосып. «В порядке», как же — он не попросит помощи, даже если будет нуждаться.

Ежевечерние занятия чтением, к которым Геррит уже привык (да и книга действительно заинтересовала, он охотно обсуждал прочитанное), явно превратились для него в пытку: он допускал всё больше ошибок. У Криса каждый раз сердце разрывалось, когда Геррит опускал голову, смаргивая набежавшие слёзы. Может, и не стоило этого делать, но Крис стал прикасаться к нему. «Я делаю это только чтобы поддержать его. Всё. Никаких других причин нет». Он не сокращал расстояние, просто протягивал руку через стол и накрывал кисть Геррита, и каждый раз тот реагировал одинаково: сначала цепенел, даже дыхание задерживал, а когда Крис убирал руку, делал слабое движение, будто хотел потянуться за ним.

Вот и сейчас Крис осторожно сжал его широкую ладонь — «Ты молодец» — и Геррит вдруг сжал его пальцы в ответ. Несмело, тут же отпустив, но всё же. Крис тепло улыбнулся, подавив острое желание прижать его к себе и поцеловать в висок.


	7. Chapter 7

Крис нехотя открыл глаза, разбуженный будильником, и увидел перед собой на подушке трёх жирных тараканов. Один из них бесстрашно подбирался к носу.

— Ну это уж слишком! — Крис смахнул их на пол, и обнаружил, что во сне или потянувшись за сигналящим телефоном раздавил ещё парочку.

Он разыскал номер службы дезинсекции. Как назло, разобраться с обнаглевшими «соседями» те могли не раньше и не позже четырёх — как раз время частной исповеди, но Крис согласился: ключ можно оставить Корвину, раз уж он на больничном. Да и каникулы начались, вряд ли он сильно занят.

Исповедь в этот раз выдалась тяжёлая. В начале ничто не предвещало: исповедующихся никогда не было много, и грешки их было легко отпустить — милостивый Иисус всем даровал прощение. Но уже в самом конце пришла молодая женщина, Крис не помнил её имени, но время от времени она появлялась на воскресных службах с мужем.

Муж оказался тем ещё домашним тираном, но женщина этого не понимала. Более того, искренне винила себя, что не может ему угодить. Оттого и пришла каяться.

— В Библии говорится: «Жены, повинуйтесь своим мужьям, как Господу». Видит Бог, я правда стараюсь, но…   
— В том же Послании к Еефесянам, глава пятая, двадцать пятый стих, сказано: «Мужья, любите своих жён, как и Христос возлюбил Церковь и предал Себя за неё». Помнит ли ваш супруг об этом? Старается ли он ради вас так же, как вы ради него?

Крис с трудом смирил закипающий гнев. Муж этой несчастной заслужил хорошую взбучку. Прихожанка упорно сопротивлялась мысли, что проблема не в ней, защитная реакция не позволяла ей принять это. Сложно признать себя жертвой, а того, кого любишь — абьюзером. Крис понимал и не давил на неё, но всё же старался заронить сомнение. Он не сомневался, что она придёт и на следующую исповедь и, возможно, удастся убедить её пересмотреть ситуацию, пока муженёк не начал распускать руки. Крис устал — утомительно взывать к разуму, когда тебя не слышат, а впереди ждало богослужение.

К концу он немного взбодрился — скоро занятия с Герритом. Но и Геррит сегодня был подавленный, задумчивый. Пока он прибирал, Корвин принёс ключи.

— Ну преподобный, придётся вам сегодня ночевать под чужой крышей. Сказали, отрава должна выветриться за ночь. Так что давайте, берите вещи и едем к нам.  
— Спасибо, — Крис пожал здоровую руку Корвина. — Но не хочу обременять, у вас и так гости.  
— Ой, да ладно, одна сестра Ману — не десять же человек, места хватит.  
— Благодарю, — Крис прижал ладонь к сердцу, — но я могу переночевать и в гостинице.  
— Ещё б она тут была, — рассмеялся Корвин.   
— Вы можете ко мне… — оторвался Геррит от медитативного полирования пианино и тут же принялся натирать крышку ещё тщательнее.  
— О, а ведь это мысль! — Корвин просиял.

Крис отказался, но больше для вида. Слишком заманчивое предложение. Как Геррит живёт? Удастся ли узнать о нём больше?

В пасторском доме и впрямь нестерпимо воняло чем-то едким. Тараканьи трупики он обнаружил ещё в прихожей. Завтра предстояло устроить погребение. Крис взял домашнюю одежду, зубную щётку и бритву и вернулся в машину. Геррит, сидевший на переднем сиденье и отбивавший такт звучащей “Sleeping in my car” Roxette, никак не отреагировал — то ли настолько заслушался, то ли задумался.

— Послушай, ты вовсе не обязан впускать меня. Я могу и в церкви переночевать.  
— Я не передумал, — Геррит вздрогнул от неожиданности и виновато посмотрел на Криса.  
— Я правда признателен тебе, — Крис тронул его колено и тут же убрал руку. Возможно, слишком поспешно.

Если он и надеялся заметить детали, которые могли рассказать о Геррите, то их попросту не было — никаких фотографий на полках, ничего такого. Единственное, что Крис мог с уверенностью сказать: Геррит и дома поддерживал порядок — ни пыли, ни разбросанных вещей, даже и не скажешь, что тут молодой парень живёт. Сам Крис в этом возрасте время от времени разводил свинарник на съёмной квартире, даже не столько из-за лени, сколько потому, что бывал там нечасто.

Невольно он отметил, что вкус у Марты неплох: гостиную она обставила в минималистическом стиле хай-тек, в чёрно-белых тонах. В таком же стиле была облицована ванная, зато кухонный гарнитур оказался ярко-зелёным.

— Если что-то нужно, берите, — Геррит кивнул на холодильник. — Пиво будете? Я пока ужин приготовлю.  
— Давай помогу, — Крис с готовностью засучил рукава рубашки, но Геррит замотал головой:  
— Нет. Не стоит, правда.  
— Ты предлагаешь сесть перед телевизором и ждать? Ну уж нет.

Крис надеялся, что Геррит расслабится, разговорится, как обычно бывало, но тот отмалчивался или отвечал невпопад. Пасту они пересолили и немного не доварили, но всё равно получилось съедобно. Посуду мыли в полном молчании, только в гостиной тихо бормотал телевизор.

— Постелить вам в родительской комнате?  
— Мне и в гостиной будет неплохо, — Крис пожал плечами.  
— Тогда посмотрите и выберете, — Геррит поднялся наверх и Крис последовал за ним.

На втором этаже комнаты располагались друг напротив друга. Дверь справа была приоткрыта, и Крис успел заметить целый стеллаж с дисками и пластинками. Спальня родителей резко контрастировала с гостиной — стереотипно мещанская. Тумбочки, полочки, фарфоровые майсенские хрюшки… И стойкий запах цветочных духов. Казалось, хозяйка была здесь совсем недавно и вот-вот вернётся.

— Остановлюсь на гостиной.

Возможно, всего лишь показалось, что Геррит вздохнул с облегчением.

— Гримёрки в клубе не было. А смывать мейк в заблёванном туалете — так себе. И переодеваться нам тоже было влом уже. Честно говоря, мы и на ногах-то не очень твёрдо стояли.

Геррит сидел в кресле напротив в смешных штанах с радужными пони, подтянув колени к груди и внимательно слушал. 

— До гостиницы недалеко было, буквально на соседней улице. И вот, представь картину: ночь, прохожих почти нет, и по улице идут пятеро здоровых мужиков, — Крис продемонстрировал бицепс, — в боа и блёстках. А кое-кто и в мини-юбке.

Геррит рассмеялся. Он прекрасно понял, кто именно.

— И тут навстречу двое патрульных. Видел бы ты их глаза! Серьёзно, в Гамбурге или в том же Берлине они бы мимо прошли. Но это же правильный, бюргерский Кёльн.  
— Они вас тормознули?  
— Да. Причём кейсы с гитарами им ни на что не намекнули. Они приняли нас за хастлеров и хотели арестовать.  
— Серьёзно? — Геррит прикрыл глаза ладонью, смеясь.  
— Серьёзнее некуда. К счастью, подоспела Эни, наша тур-менеджер.

Крис уже полвечера травил байки о _прошлой жизни_. Молчаливая нервозность Геррита вдруг прошла, и он попросил рассказать о том периоде. Интересовало его вообще всё: работа на студии, продакшн, организация выступлений и гастролей, чем отличаются разные площадки и, конечно, забавные и не очень случаи. Крис поймал себя на том, что выкидывает некоторые эпизоды, вроде вечеринок, где бухло лилось рекой, а кокс сыпали на ровные поверхности прямо горкой. Он никогда не был заядлым тусовщиком, и уж тем более не считал, что рок-стар полагается удалбываться и трахать всё, что движется, но иногда уходил в отрыв — жалкая попытка сбежать от проблем или тяжёлых мыслей. Это случалось достаточно редко, но всё же случалось. Не нужно Герриту об этом знать. Не стоит будить в нём интерес к порочному. Хотя наивным агнцем, чью чистоту необходимо блюсти, Геррит не был — Крис давно заметил, что ему присуща трезвость суждений, даже некоторый пессимизм, он прекрасно понимал, как устроена жизнь, — не хотелось показывать ему притягательно-грязную сторону относительной известности. К тому же, Крис знал множество более известных музыкантов, которые никогда не употребляли наркотики и не просыпались в постели с пятью незнакомыми девушками — им попросту всё это было не нужно и не интересно, а забвение они искали в других вещах; выбор был и у него, и временами он делал неправильный.

Геррит слушал с неподдельным интересом, и Крис был готов рассказывать хоть до утра, лишь бы видеть, как он смеётся. К часу они всё-таки пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и Геррит ушёл к себе на верх. Крис почистил зубы, помолился и лёг спать. Один из полезных навыков, приобретённых в той жизни — умение почти мгновенно засыпать в любой обстановке и при любом уровне шума.

Он видел Свет во снах. Не каждую ночь, но довольно часто. И нередко в этих снах присутствовала женщина, ничуть не похожая на Деву Марию. Он уже где-то встречал её. Из глаз и лба женщины исходило сияние, сливавшееся со Светом, и лицо её не удавалось рассмотреть, как следует, но отчего-то Крису казалось, что рта у неё нет. И, тем не менее, он слышал глубокий, мелодичный голос. Обычно она говорила: «Я привела тебя к нему. Теперь слушай своё сердце», реже прибавляла что-то ещё, но поутру не получалось вспомнить. Крис хотел задать много вопросов, но не успевал — просыпался от звонка будильника или его выбрасывало в другой сон.

 _— Расскажите о нас._   
— Ты Бог? — впервые Крис смог заговорить с женщиной. Сияние окутывало её обнажённое тело, словно полупрозрачное одеяние, но он вдруг заметил на месте сердца зияющую дыру.  
 _— Я часть того, что вы зовёте Богом. Одна из множества составляющих. Когда нас забывают, Он теряет частицу себя. Расскажи о нас и нашем народе людям, пусть помнят, что мы были._  
— Но почему я?  
 _— Ты и второй — потомки моего народа. Есть и другие, но рассказать под силу лишь вам. Ты почувствуешь, когда придёт время,_ — женщина дотронулась до его лба, и Крис ощутил прикосновение искренней материнской любви.

Геррит не спал. Если б замок не был сломан… нет, даже если запереться, спокойнее бы не стало. Он лежал, не меняя положения, и прислушивался. Ни шагов по лестнице, ни шороха за дверью.

Пролежав так ещё некоторое время, Геррит всё-таки встал и тихо вышел из спальни. Осторожно, стараясь, чтоб не скрипнула ступенька, он перегнулся через перила лестницы и пригляделся: преподобный спал на диване, завернувшись в одеяло чуть ли не с головой, и отчётливо похрапывал. Так же тихо Геррит вернулся к себе. Закрыл дверь и чуть не разрыдался от облегчения.

Крис не помнил, что ему снилось, но с самого утра засела мысль о пангаях. Первобытная культура времён палеолита или неолита, найденная как раз на севере Германии — это всё, что знал о них. С чего вообще вспомнил?

Геррит этим утром был опять не выспавшийся, но заметно спокойнее. Они вместе позавтракали и поехали в церковь. По дороге Геррит увлечённо рассказывал про «Доктора Кто», и Крис старался вникнуть — как пропустить мимо ушей то, что Герриту интересно? Это маленькая частичка его жизни, и уже тем ценна.

Вечернее занятие прошло лучше, чем вчерашнее и предыдущие. В этот раз Геррит был собраннее и почти не ошибался. Крис слушал, иногда останавливая и предлагая прочесть отрывок ещё раз. Сколько они знакомы? Уже четыре месяца? Геррит всё ещё оставался загадкой. Крис знал, какую музыку он любит, что сериалы нравятся ему больше фильмов, знал, что его раздражает, когда люди вторгаются в личное пространство. Пару дней назад, когда предложил ему арахисовый батончик, выяснилось, что у Геррита аллергия на арахис. «И на шерсть, — добавил он тогда грустно. — Всегда хотел завести кошку». А ещё он боялся пауков, но старался не подавать вида, однако Крис не раз замечал, с каким отвращением Геррит сметает паутину из углов и напрягается, когда пауку удаётся взбежать на руку. Крис знал, что он любит и не любит, но не имел представления, с кем Геррит общается, как проводит свободное время. Ману как-то упоминала, что даёт ему подработку: убрать снег или привести в порядок сад у одиноких стариков, принести продукты. Но что он делает по выходным?

— Геррит, — позвал Крис. — Можно задать вопрос?  
— Конечно, — тот перевернул раскрытую книгу страницами вниз и внимательно посмотрел на него.   
— Ты никогда не рассказывал о друзьях. Прости за любопытство, но хотелось…  
— Узнать, не попал ли я в дурную компанию? — Геррит улыбнулся уголком рта, но взгляд оставался серьёзным. — Ну, они у меня были. Не из моей школы, конечно. Там-то меня в лучшем случае не замечали, в худшем — считали идиотом.  
— Сильно доставали?  
— Не очень, — Геррит пожал плечами. — Но драться иногда приходилось. Неприятно, но ничего ужасного.  
— Хотя нос тебе всё же сломали.   
— Не-ет, — Геррит рассмеялся. — Это я с велика навернулся, когда совсем мелкий был, — он машинально тронул переносицу.

— Значит, друзья были, — вернул его Крис к теме.  
— Ага, из школы на другом конце города. Трое. Мы собрали группу, пытались играть джаз. Ну, знаете, чтоб лажу было удобнее выдавать за импровизацию, — Геррит ухмыльнулся. — А потом школа закончилась, они поступили кто куда, разъехались, а я вот… остался. Ну и общение прекратилось, у них теперь другая жизнь.  
— Выходит, теперь ты ни с кем в Вольфштадте не общаешься?  
— А как же вы? — тёплая улыбка тронула губы и тут же растаяла. — Получается, так. С кем общаться-то? С теми, кто считает меня недоумком? Кто подкарауливал после уроков, чтоб навалять? — он скривился.  
— И тебе не одиноко?

Геррит пожал плечами:

— Нет. Я привык. Но… — он отвёл взгляд, — я очень благодарен, что вы со мной возитесь, правда. Хотя не понимаю, зачем вам тратить на меня время.  
— Я же говорил, что ты мой друг, — так хотелось взять Геррита за руку, сжать ладонь, но он, словно почувствовав, положил руки на колени. — Прости, что поднял эту тему. Мне просто хочется лучше узнать тебя.  
— Ничего, — Геррит слабо улыбнулся. — Я не люблю о себе говорить, но если что-то хотите знать, отвечу. Кстати, у меня есть новость, — резко сменил он тему. — Не думаю, что это интересно, но…   
— Я слушаю, — Крис чуть склонился в его сторону.

— Днём мать звонила. Сказала, у меня будет брат. Так странно.  
— Известие вызывает у тебя беспокойство?  
— Ой, оставьте эти пасторские штучки, — засмеялся Геррит, но смех звучал грустно. — Я просто сказал, ну, как другу, — он смутился и снова отвёл взгляд.  
— Я и спрашиваю тебя как друг.  
— Не знаю. Правда не знаю. Меня это не радует, но и ревности или чего-то вроде того нет. Мы никогда не были близки. 

Геррит замолчал, и Крис не торопил его.

— Знаете, о чём я молился в детстве? Чтоб мама любила меня. Но чуда не произошло. А теперь мне всё равно. Слишком долго я пытался заслужить её одобрение, и только когда они с отчимом уехали, понял, что это бесполезно.

Он помолчал ещё немного, рассматривая царапинки на столешнице.

— Не подумайте, она меня не била, но и не заступалась, когда это делал отец. Она думает, что я не помню, но… Я бы и правда рад не помнить, — Геррит отвернулся и смотрел в окно, на оранжевые закатные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь листву кладбищенских деревьев. — Мать следила за моим здоровьем, покупала игрушки, но только потому, что так надо. А в целом ей на меня плевать — я ж _бракованный_. Наверно, если б я вдруг исчез, она бы вздохнула с облегчением. Так что, когда она уехала, я не почувствовал себя брошенным — она меня бросила давным-давно. 

Геррит снова замолчал, потом сел прямее и посмотрел куда-то за плечо Криса, упорно избегая прямого взгляда: 

— Извините, что вывалил это всё.  
— Не извиняйся, пожалуйста, — Крис покачал головой. — Иногда просто нужно выговориться.  
— Спасибо. Ну, что выслушали, — Геррит встал. — Я пойду. Запрёте?  
— Конечно, — Крис кивнул и закрыл отложенную книгу. — Хорошего вечера.  
— И вам, — Геррит даже не обернулся.

Крис вздохнул. Чёртово любопытство. Стоило дождаться подходящего момента, а не наседать так.

Вдруг Геррит снова заглянул в комнату:

— Кстати, если вы вдруг стеснялись спросить: девушки у меня тоже были. Две, — он широко улыбнулся, но глаза оставались такими же печальными.

Крис рассмеялся:

— Приму к сведению. И в который раз: по вечерам давай на «ты» уже.  
— Я попробую. Крис, — Геррит улыбнулся и ушёл.


	8. Chapter 8

Ледяные пальцы сжали горло. Геррит распахнул глаза, но тьма не рассеялась — стала ещё черней, плотнее, чем под закрытыми веками. Сухой язык прошёлся по скуле.

— Чего ты боишься больше? Меня или что преподобный от тебя отвернётся? — леденящий, змеиный шёпот. — Ты упорный. Или просто нравится страдать, а? Бедняжка, хочешь, чтоб тебя пожалели?

Геррит не видел ничего перед собой, но не сомневался — это тот, рогатый.

— Он всё равно рано или поздно всё узнает. И поймёт, какой ты жалкий. Ничтожный. Ты ведь мог сопротивляться, но слишком труслив. Верно?

Лицо отца проступило из тьмы, перекошенное застывшей ухмылкой. Белые мёртвые глаза смотрели в никуда — и прямо на Геррита.

Геррит всхлипнул и проснулся. Опять! Опять эти сны! Его трясло.

На экране телевизора кислотно-яркими цветами переливалась реклама леденцов. Он сполз с дивана и уткнулся лбом в колени. Воздуха не хватало, стучало в висках. Сколько можно? Когда кошмары прекратятся?

Геррит потянулся за телефоном: 23:23. Поздно. Уставился в экран, даже не понимая, что видит, и вдруг сорвался, выскочил из дома, даже не подумав запереть. Не важно. Ничего уже не важно. Он почти бежал по улицам, но никто не провожал его удивлёнными взглядами — в будние вечера Вольфштадт вымирал, все сидели перед телевизорами.

В доме преподобного горел свет. Геррит прислонился разгорячённым лбом к холодной стальной двери, пытаясь отдышаться. Вечер был тёплый, но он замёрз — холод исходил изнутри, обернулся ледяной змеёй вокруг сердца. Геррит нерешительно занёс руку и постучал. А потом попятился — надо уходить, сбежать, пока не поздно. Не стоило вообще сюда приходить, поддаваться истерике.

«Я действительно жалок».

Дверь распахнулась.

— Геррит? — Крис обеспокоенно нахмурился. — Входи!

И он шагнул навстречу. Щёлкнул замок за спиной. Всё, отступать некуда.

— Что случилось?

Геррит замотал головой: при всём желании он не мог объяснить, что происходит. Иррациональный страх спутывал мысли, язык онемел.

— Идём, — Крис взял его за плечо и повёл в комнату, усадил на диван.  
— Это всё кошмары. Я не должен был…  
— Давай ты успокоишься и всё объяснишь, — Крис сел перед ним на пол, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Свободные штанины задрались, и Геррит заметил, что на лодыжках у него тоже есть татуировки, он попытался сфокусироваться на них, вернуться в реальность. Взгляд зацепился за кинжал на ступне. Геррит сосредоточился на этом незамысловатом рисунке. Но страх не проходил, сдавливал лёгкие, перехватывал горло.

— Я заварю тебе чай, — Крис хотел подняться, но Геррит замотал головой. Одна лишь мысль, что на несколько минут придётся остаться одному, пугала ещё больше.  
— Каждую ночь мне снятся кошмары, — заговорил он. Севший голос казался чужим. — Кто-то… кто-то вроде дьявола заставляет меня всё рассказать. Я не хочу, но… вы должны знать.

Крис кивнул: 

— Я не буду тебя торопить, рассказывай, как считаешь нужным.

Геррит глубоко вдохнул и обхватил плечи руками:

— Два года назад… В общем, прежняя уборщица уволилась — придирки Ханнеса кого угодно могли достать. Приходские составили расписание, кто в какой день прибирать будет, но на постоянку желающих не нашлось. Ну и мать договорилась с ним, чтоб я после мастерской приходил, подрабатывал. Сначала Ханнес тоже докапывался, то не так, это не эдак, но я не спорил. Просто делал, что нужно и всё, — Геррит сглотнул, перевёл дух и снова заговорил быстро, сбивчиво: — А потом он меня хвалить начал. Вы… ты представляешь, что значит получить похвалу от _такого_ человека? Ханнес мне не нравился, но я старался его не разочаровать. Мать никогда не была мной довольна, а он… — Геррит смотрел в пол остановившимся взглядом. — Дядя и Ману меня всегда поддерживали, но это… другое. Они меня принимают таким, какой я есть, а тут… тут я вроде как доказал, что меня есть за что ценить.

_«Твоё слово против моего. Кто тебе поверит? Дядюшка? Хочешь втянуть его в скандал?»_

_Геррит каждый раз цепенеет, как кролик перед удавом. Надо сопротивляться — врезать, наорать, но он не мог. Нельзя. Вырываться тоже нельзя — будет только хуже. Это ещё отец вбил накрепко. Надо просто перетерпеть._

_— Пора принимать причастие._

_Пальцы в волосах. До блеска натёртые доски пола перед алтарём. Колени потом опять будут болеть. Тяжёлый аромат одеколона и запах мускуса. Тёмно-фиолетовая головка тычется в губы. Хлёсткие удары по щекам — нельзя отворачиваться. Глаза закрывать тоже нельзя. Руки за спиной. Плечи и шея ноют. Губы и челюсть уже ощутимо побаливают, но останавливаться нельзя. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, но нужно сдержаться. Иначе… В прошлый раз пряжка рассекла кожу на рёбрах со спины. Никто не увидит. Крови было немного, но больно. Очень. Пальцы выкручивают пряди, тянут голову, насаживают глубже на член: «Не отвлекайся». Сердце начинает стучать лихорадочно. Воздуха не хватает. Каждый раз страшно задохнуться, когда хер входит глубже. Но всё заканчивается. Осталось проглотить горькую сперму и скрыть отвращение._

_— Хороший мальчик._

_Засов снят, можно уходить. Когда всё снова повторится? Может, завтра, а может, через неделю._

_По четвергам входная дверь остаётся не запертой. Мать отругала бы за такое, но она в Ганновере. Вот бы пришёл дядя или Ману, но у них нет привычки заявляться в гости по ночам. В отличие от преподобного Ханнеса._

_— Не зажимайся, — злой шёпот в ухо, горло сдавливает ладонь. Пока не сильно, предупреждающе._

_Больно и мерзко, как в первый раз. Надо отвлечься, разобрать в уме сложную партию, но боль вытесняет мысли. Чужое, ненавистное тело наваливается всей тяжестью, вдавливает в родительскую постель._

_Больно. Больно. Больно. Слёзы капают на белую простыню, растекаются тёмными пятнышками. Задвигает с оттягом — сначала медленно, а потом резко засаживает по самые яйца. Не получается сдержать вскрик._

_— Да-а, я же знаю, что тебе нравится, — смеётся, грубо поворачивает голову на бок, так что чуть позвонки не хрустят, и слизывает слёзы. — Ты грязный. Порочный. Слабоумие твоё — расплата за грехи, — снова смеётся и движется резче, шумно, по-звериному, сопит._

_Надо просто терпеть. И молчать._

Крис сжал кулаки. Он и подумать не мог, что всё настолько плохо. Ужасно. Отвратительно. Геррит сидел перед ним, бледный, осунувшийся, похожий на испуганного ребёнка. Если бы Ханнес был здесь, Крис убил бы его не задумываясь. Геррит говорил — тихо, еле слышно, и Крис не смел пошевелиться.

— Я его ненавидел. Каждую ночь представлял, как убью.

_Ударить ножом — за все ночи и дни, превращённые в ад. Увидеть в глазах страх. И выколоть их. Предстоит много работы, но это не пугает. Раздеть — о да, сегодня он хочет это. Начавшее оплывать тело уже не вызывает отвращения, оно разложено на плёнке в ванной и пробуждает эмоций не больше, чем куриная тушка из супермаркета._

_Нашедшаяся в отцовских инструментах пила, конечно, не особо подходит, и приходится попотеть, прежде чем голова отделяется от шеи. Звук, с которым зазубренное лезвие скребёт по костям мерзкий, но есть ведь наушники. Музыка придаёт сил._

_Возможно, топором получится лучше. Тёплая кровь брызжет в лицо, склеивает ресницы. Когда с конечностями будет покончено, надо взять молоток и плоскогубцы — в кино показывают, что обезображенные трупы опознают по зубам._

— Расфасовал бы его по пакетам и утопил. Тут в реке глубокие места есть, его бы никогда не нашли. Но он успел смыться, — Геррит скривился, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, но всё-таки разрыдался, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Крис впервые не знал, что делать. Гнев вытеснило сострадание, жалость, острая, как лезвие скальпеля. Он поднялся и осторожно положил ладонь на вздрагивающее плечо Геррита, но тот стряхнул её.

— Не надо. Я правда больной, меня изолировать н-надо… пока не…  
— Ты хотел ещё кого-то убить, кроме Ханнеса?

Геррит обессиленно покачал головой. Ещё никогда Крис не видел столько страдания во взгляде. Это было почти физически больно — видеть, как дорогой человек страдает и быть не в силах помочь ему.

— Ну вот, — как можно спокойнее заговорил Крис. — Ты не опасен.  
— В-всё равно я больной из-извращенец, — Геррит снова уронил лицо в ладони. — Потому что я вас… тебя…

Тоже ненавижу? Люблю? Не важно.

Крис сел на диван рядом и обнял его, крепко-крепко прижал к себе. Геррит обессиленно уткнулся ему в плечо, и казалось, горячие, едкие слёзы прожигают футболку насквозь, разъедают кожу. Крис не говорил ничего, не просил успокоиться, просто укачивал его, прижавшись щекой к взлохмаченной макушке. Впервые он заметил, какие у Геррита широкие плечи — не у́же, чем у него самого. Но Геррит всё время сутулился, казался меньше. Какие же глупости в голову лезут.

Крис вдыхал запах его волос и поглаживал по вздрагивающей спине. Геррит вцепился ему в футболку, прижался так тесно, что Крис слышал, как стучит его сердце. Время исчезло. Он не знал, сколько они вот так просидели, да и не важно. Если бы он только мог защитить его или стереть все плохие воспоминания…

Понемногу истерика сошла на нет. Геррит неловко отстранился и отвернулся.

— Извините за это всё. Я пойду, — он решительно встал, но Крис удержал его:  
— Нет. Сейчас заварю чай, покрепче, как ты любишь, а потом ты ляжешь спать.  
— Не стоит, правда, — Геррит высвободил руку.   
— Даже не надейся, я тебя не отпущу, — Крис тоже встал. — Пошли на кухню.  
— Но обсуждать мы не будем, — исподлобья глянул на него Геррит.  
— Не будем.

Остекленелый, обращённый в себя взгляд Геррита ранил не меньше откровений. Он всё делал механически, на автомате. Допив чай, так и сидел с кружкой, пока Крис не забрал её. Казалось, всё это время Геррит старался переступить через травмирующие моменты и жить дальше, но боль и страхи никуда не исчезли, лишь копились и в итоге сломали его. Как же теперь помочь?

Геррит опять заупрямился (хоть какое-то оживление) — Крис собирался отдать в его распоряжение кровать, но он выбрал неудобный диван.

— Спокойной ночи, — Крис погасил свет и не удержался, погладил Геррита по голове. Тот перехватил его руку, подержал в ладонях и выпустил:  
— Спокойной.   
— Хочешь, посижу с тобой?  
— Не надо, мне же не три года.

Крис чуть ли не физически ощущал, что Геррит хочет этого. Но ни за что ведь не признает, упёртый. И он сел на край разложенного дивана, нашарил в темноте руку Геррита.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно отозвался он, и сжал ладонь.

Крис прикрыл глаза и долго молился про себя. Постепенно мысли пришли в порядок, но как быть дальше неясно. Так или иначе, нужно наблюдать за ним и действовать по обстоятельствам. Сейчас Геррит спал, сопя переломанным носом. Вышедшая из-за облака жёлтая луна высветила его лицо — даже во сне хмурился. Крис сидел и смотрел, как он спит.

Бог посылает нам испытания, чтобы мы совершенствовались, учились понимать, что истинно, а что ложно, но сейчас Криса это ничуть не успокаивало. Возможно, это всё сделало Геррита сильнее — будь он слабым, наверняка бы покончил с собой, но всё равно… не заслужил он такого. Крис мог бы вспомнить стихи из Писания и разъясняющие размышления богословов, но не хотел. Геррит в это не верил, ему не принесёт облегчения. Крис осторожно высвободил занемевшую руку и погладил его по волосам. Что он хорошего в жизни видел? Что его ждало? Точно такое же унылое существование через десять, пятнадцать лет? Крис стиснул зубы. Нет уж, этому не бывать. Он ведь хотел помогать людям, когда принимал сан. Вот и поможет.

По дороге до церкви Геррит молчал. Проспал он до самого сигнала будильника, но выглядел так, будто уже третий день марафонит на «скорости»: бледный, с запавшими воспалёнными глазами и тёмными кругами под ними. Крис делал вид, что ничего этой ночью не произошло, всё как прежде, но Геррит то и дело настороженно поглядывал на него.

Вечером он не остался даже поиграть. Крис не стал задерживать его. Тревога впивалась занозами, но Герриту необходимо было побыть одному. Нужно время.

Утром следующего дня они обменялись лишь приветствиями, но вечером он остался. Начал играть «Agnus Dei», но почти сразу остановился. 

— Вы никуда не торопитесь? Я собирался сегодня почитать.

Крис не торопился.

Геррит без ошибок прочёл страницу, перелистнул и вдруг внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Вы ведь всё поняли, да? Как я к вам отношусь.

Крис кивнул. Во взгляде Геррита читалось отчаяние.

— Я и правда больной, — он опустил голову. — Вы ко мне просто хорошо отнеслись, а я…  
— _Это_ не болезнь, Геррит, — Крис смотрел на него через стол, не делая попыток прикоснуться. — Нет ничего греховного или постыдного испытывать чувства к человеку своего пола. Но… у тебя сложная ситуация. И то, что ты принимаешь за влюблённость, совсем другое.  
— Ну да, — Геррит вдруг вскинулся и зло оскалился. — Конечно, я ж ищу одобрения, хочу быть кому-то нужным. Настолько хочу этого, что даже позволил себя трахать старому извращенцу. Простая психология, — он горько усмехнулся. — Но знаете, что? Насрать на это всё. Я знаю, _что_ именно чувствую.   
— Очень смело с твоей стороны было довериться мне, после всего пережитого, но… — Крис отложил очки на стол и устало потёр глаза. — А, к чёрту всё!

Он резко встал, уронив стул, подошёл к опешившему Герриту и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, поцеловал. Губы у него оказались мягкими, нежными, почти как у женщины. Крис отстранился — ну вот, только что он сам всё перечеркнул. Чем лучше Ханнеса? Геррит поднялся ему на встречу и поцеловал сам, прижался всем телом. И Крис больше не сдерживался. Они целовались долго, лихорадочно, сталкиваясь зубами и больно прикусывая губы. И нахлынувшее возбуждение становилось острым, почти болезненным. Крис положил ладони на пояс Геррита, вплотную притёрся пахом, и обнаружил, что у него тоже стоит. Это на удивление отрезвило. Крис положил ладонь ему на шею и прижался лбом ко лбу. Геррит цеплялся за него, тяжело дыша.

— Не здесь и не сейчас. 

Геррит грустно улыбнулся:

— Ну да, не в этой жизни.

Крис заправил отросшую чёлку ему за ухо, как давно мечтал:

— Придётся немного потерпеть. Ты даже состариться не успеешь, обещаю.

Все уже разошлись, Геррит домывал пол, когда в церковь буквально влетела фрау Мюллер — главная сплетница прихода.

— Видели сегодняшний выпуск новостей, преподобный Хармс?  
— Ещё нет.  
— Преподобный Ханнес нашёлся! — глаза женщины нехорошо заблестели.

Геррит выпрямился и сжал швабру.

— И где же он был? — Крис недобро прищурился.  
— Да не далее, как в пяти километрах, на заброшенном поле. Сказали, — фрау Мюллер понизила голос, — его расчленили и в разных местах закопали. А один фермер поле выкупил, приехал, значит, расчищать, да и наткнулся. Он только голову нашёл, а полиция уж остальное раскопала.  
— Ужасно, — бесстрастно отозвался Крис.  
— И в новостях ничего такого не говорили, но, — перешла на полушёпот женщина, — я слышала, якобы ему глаза выкололи, а в рот засунули… простите, его же половой член. И кто только способен на такое зверство! Вы уж себя берегите…  
— Благодарю за беспокойство. Спасибо, что сообщили.

— Это не я! — выпалил Геррит, как только довольная фрау Мюллер ушла. — Ты знаешь, я хотел его убить, но не делал этого!   
— Успокойся, — Крис сжал его плечо. — Я ни в чём тебя не подозреваю.  
— Ты мне правда веришь? — Геррит заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Знаешь, даже если бы ты действительно его порубил, мне было бы очень сложно тебя винить.  
— Добрый христианин из вас так себе, преподобный Хармс, — слабо улыбнулся Геррит.


	9. Chapter 9

— Послушай, я не бросаю тебя, — Крис прижал Геррита и поцеловал в висок. — Разберусь с этим всем, найду хорошего специалиста и…  
— Я буду скучать, — тихим, бесцветным голосом перебил тот.  
— Буду звонить тебе каждый день. Не по одному разу. И ты мне звони в любое время.

Геррит слабо кивнул и отстранился:

— Вон, дядя едет.

Первой из машины выскочила Ману:

— Что происходит, преподобный? Весь приход в недоумении: всё было в порядке, и вдруг вы ни с того ни с сего взяли и попрощались! Люди успели привыкнуть к вам, а вы их бросаете.  
— Понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны, но это было непростым решением.  
— А вот я ничего не понимаю, — Корвин захлопнул дверцу и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Просто я сделал ошибку. А теперь её исправляю.

Геррит отвернулся и отошёл к «Тойоте» Корвина.

— Знаете, из вас обоих получились бы пасторы гораздо лучше меня, — улыбнулся Крис, глядя на растерянного Корвина и хмурящуюся Ману. — Серьёзно, подумайте об этом. И людей вы местных лучше знаете, и вера ваша тверда.  
— Так что же, вы действительно решили снять сан? — Корвин понурился.  
— Да. Спасибо вам за всё, за то, что помогли освоиться, за…  
— Это вам спасибо, — Ману подошла к Крису и крепко пожала руку. — Пять месяцев вы учили людей быть терпимее и добрее, а не просто бояться Господа.

Крис обнял её, потом Корвина. Ещё не уехал, а уже тоскливо. Объяснить бы всё, да как бы не сделать хуже. Не хватало ещё обнадёжить их — а вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Или же Баны могли засомневаться в задуманном — и Геррит тогда тоже бы не решился. Что его тогда ждёт? Нет, пока не время для таких разговоров. Рано. 

— Я буду скучать по вам. Геррит?

Тот не приблизился ни на шаг, молча махнул.

— Берегите себя, — Крис махнул в ответ и сел в машину.  
— Будем молиться за вас, — Корвин приобнял жену за плечи.

Крис выехал из унылого Вольфштадта и влился в поток в сторону Гамбурга. Этих двоих ему уже не хватало. И Геррита.

В пробстве возвращение и прошение о снятии сана встретили с недоумением и разочарованием. Родители и сестра тоже недоумевали, но по крайней мере радовались, что он снова дома. Требовалось сделать множество дел, заново обустроиться, но Крис не забывал звонить Герриту. Вот только абонент был всегда недоступен. Номер Корвина как назло куда-то подевался. С трудом Крис нашёл рабочий номер Ману и позвонил в контору. Ману удивилась, но была рада его слышать. После разговора Крис наконец успокоился — с Герритом всё в порядке. «Скучает, конечно, но делает вид, что нет. Мы тоже скучаем».

Следствие по делу Ханнеса продолжалось. Крис пристально следил за новостями. Вскрылись подробности — ни в одном приходе Ульф Ханнес не задерживался надолго. Конечно, это не могло не вызывать подозрений, но влиятельный родственник, чьё имя как раз в марте всплыло в связи с финансовыми махинациями, прикрывал его. Поняв, что остался без покровителя, Ханнес решил сбежать и залечь на дно, но не успел. Полиция вытащила на свет много грязного белья: Ханнеса не раз пытались обвинить в изнасилованиях, но молчание жертв покупали. Очевидно, кто-то выследил ублюдка и отомстил. Полиция предполагала, что могла действовать группа лиц. Конечно, всё это вызвало очередные нападки на церковь. Это не могло не беспокоить — далеко не все служители такие мрази, хорошие люди, выполняющие свой долг, не заслужили оскорблений.

Октябрьский Вольфштадт встретил Криса грязью на дорогах и мелким дождём. Городишко выглядел ещё унылее, чем запомнился.

В доме Банов приветливым оранжевым светом горели окна. Крис глубоко вдохнул и решительно нажал кнопку звонка. Раздалась короткая птичья трель, и спустя несколько мгновений дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Корвин — всё с той же заплетённой бородкой, в растянутой домашней футболке с каким-то полустёршимся лого.

— Что вы хотели?  
— Я что, настолько неузнаваем без очков? — Крис расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
— Кто там? — крикнула Ману откуда-то из глубины дома.  
— Не поверишь, преподобный Хармс! — крикнул Корвин и втащил Криса внутрь. — Входите-входите!  
— Ого! Вот так сюрприз! — Ману вышла к ним в прихожую, и Крис заметил под футболкой заметно округлившийся живот. — Вы снова рок-стар?

Крис рассмеялся и пригладил крашенные в белый волосы:

— Пока нет, но подумываю к этому вернуться. Нынче я простой звукоинженер и преподаватель в институте. 

Корвин с уважением пожал ему руку.

— Когда я сказал о решении уехать, пообещал, что позже всё объясню. Время пришло.

Геррит заглушил звук очередной серии «Остаться в живых» и прислушался: стук повторился. Кого могло принести в десять вечера? Поколебавшись, он всё же вышел в прихожую.

— Кто?  
— Кого ты меньше всего ожидаешь увидеть.

Этот голос Геррит узнал бы и из тысячи. Крис Хармс стоял на пороге и выглядел так, словно сошёл со старых фоток.

— Я могу войти?

Геррит молча захлопнул за ним дверь и прижался к холодной, покрытой моросью куртке.

— Замёрзнешь же, — Крис отстранил его, скинул куртку прямо на пол и крепко обнял. — Почему ты не отвечал?

Ничего говорить не хотелось. Геррит уткнулся ему в плечо, вдыхая почти забытый запах его дезодоранта и кожи.

— Случайно утопил телефон.

Они прошли в гостиную — Крис не выпускал его руку. 

— Ты готов уехать со мной?  
— Куда? — Геррит непонимающе моргнул.  
— В Гамбург. Начать новую жизнь. Я приехал за тобой, — Крис был абсолютно серьёзен. Как всегда. — Помнишь, я ведь обещал, что заберу тебя.

Геррит неуверенно кивнул. Он помнил каждое слово, вот только тогда не верил.

— С Банами я уже поговорил. Они, конечно, охренели, но не против. Теперь слово за тобой.

Геррит крепче сжал его руку, но молчал. Ни одной связной мысли не было. Словно накрыло волной, и теперь он барахтался, пытаясь выплыть.

— Пока не освоишься, поживём вместе, а там уже сам решишь. Хорошего логопеда я нашёл. Об оплате не беспокойся, должен ты мне не будешь — работу тебе я уже присмотрел. Если не понравится, поищем другую. Вот, позанимаешься со специалистом, подумаешь, куда поступить хочешь, нужные предметы подтянем и в следующем году…  
— Я согласен.

Крис притянул его к себе и поцеловал в переносицу. И не осталось ни страхов, ни сомнений.

Занятия с логопедом дали неожиданный результат — никакой дислексии у Геррита не было. Проблема была сугубо психологической. С раннего детства ему внушали мысль о «дефекте» — и вот результат. Впереди ждала трудная работа, но всё же проблема была решаемой и Геррит не собирался отступать, как бы тяжело ни пришлось.

Осваивался он трудно — шум и большое количество людей напрягали, даже поход до ближайшего магазина выматывал, но Крис старался понемногу приучать его. Показывал любимые места (больше всего Герриту понравилась набережная с видом на подъёмные краны порта), знакомил с друзьями. Аня, Класс и Зебста, казалось, ничуть не удивились, узнав, что Крис перевёз его к себе. Родители считали Геррита просто иногородним другом, с которым Крис на пару снимает квартиру, но Нина, забегавшая проверить, как они обустроились, одарила Криса проницательным взглядом.

Они жили вместе уже три месяца, но спали в разных комнатах — Крис специально снял двушку, хоть и выходило дороже, чтоб у каждого было своё пространство. Ужились просто: «Я буду готовить, а ты приноси деньги», — в первый же день заявил Геррит полушутя-полусерьёзно. Криса это вполне устраивало: раз уж Герриту нравится стоять у плиты, пускай, хоть и не обязан. Он вот ненавидел возиться с чем-то сложнее бутербродов. К тому же, они не мешали друг другу — Геррит проводил время в своей комнате, подключив наушники к синтезатору, разучивал новое, пока Крис готовил материалы к занятиям в институте. Раньше Крис мог допоздна засидеться на студии, или задержаться в преподавательской SAE, проверяя тесты, но теперь сразу ехал домой. Приятно возвращаться, когда тебя ждут.

И за эти месяцы дело не зашло дальше поцелуев и объятий. Они вели себя как друзья, делящие одну квартиру, но иногда всё же засыпали в одной постели. В такие моменты Крису казалось, что сердце разорвётся от нежности — а раньше считал это пафосной и слащавой фигурой речи. Геррит всегда старался прижаться крепче, как будто боялся, что он исчезнет. Крис зарывался в его волосы и поглаживал спину. Каждый раз задерживался на трёх маленьких коротких шрамах, следах от пряжки. Если б мог, воскресил Герхарда и Ханнеса и убил снова. Они могли лежать так часами, разговаривая обо всём на свете и целуясь. Никто не пытался получить больше — Геррит, очевидно, был ещё не готов, а Крис помнил, что он нуждается в любви, которой не получал, а не в сексе. Было хорошо и так.

Крис не настаивал, чтобы Геррит учился в SAE, но тот сам выбрал его факультет. После поступления он почти сразу съехал — Крис не отговаривал. По вечерам его не хватало, но он радовался, что Геррит окончательно освоился. 

Снимать квартиру в Санкт-Паули в одиночку довольно дорого, и тот поселился вместе с Бо, бывшим студентом Криса и другом. Бо из того типа людей, что ни минуты не в состоянии посидеть спокойно и могут разговорить даже придорожный камень. Казалось, с тихим, не особо общительным Герритом у него не было ничего общего, но они быстро подружились. Крис познакомил их год назад, когда в очередной раз взял Геррита с собой на студию. За это время Бо стал относиться к нему как к младшему брату.

В институте никто на них не косился. Преподаватели общались со студентами запросто, никого не удивляло, что с Крисом — здесь все звали его Лордом, — набиравшим себе команду техников, постоянно тусят перспективные. В том числе и Геррит. Крис гордился им. Звукоинженерия его действительно интересовала, и хоть Геррит никогда не старался быть в числе лучших, с материалом успешно справлялся. Крис не даром весь год натаскивал его, когда тот сказал, что решил поступать в SAE, часто брал на студию и знакомил с основами. К моменту подачи документов Геррит уже подрабатывал техником в клубах и неплохо справлялся.

Работы хватало и в институте, и на студии, но Крис находил время, чтобы разобрать накопившиеся материалы. Наброски мелодий, тексты, записанные и убранные подальше демо — всё требовало систематизации. Особо удачное Крис откладывал отдельно. Понемногу кристаллизировалось представление, какую же музыку он хочет играть. Больше никаких стилевых ограничений, к чему они? Дарк-метал вполне можно органично совместить с поп-роком и элементами индастриала. Нет уж, никакого скучного однообразия в новом проекте не будет. Крис ещё не выбрал название, но уже начал прикидывать, кого можно позвать. И не видел новую группу без Геррита. Тот воспринял идею с энтузиазмом, но согласился быть только студийным клавишником. «Да я просто выйти к толпе незнакомцев не смогу, не то что играть». Крис на него не давил — всё равно Геррит ещё на втором курсе, пусть доучится, а там уж видно будет. В том, что он справится и с выступлениями, Крис не сомневался — музыка по-настоящему захватывала Геррита, играя, он мог забыть обо всём вокруг.

Свет, являвшийся Крису прежде, не оставил его и теперь, хотя он давно перестал молиться. И по-прежнему видел во снах сияющую женщину. Она больше ничего не говорила, но Крис знал, что на верном пути. «Я привела тебя к нему», — он до сих пор помнил эти слова. Было ли его решением стать священником, или же забытая богиня вложила ему эту мысль, всё время подталкивала в нужном направлении? А те кошмары Геррита — возможно, это не только подавленные воспоминания, и она каким-то образом причастна к ним? Так или иначе, Крис был благодарен.

Эти два года Крис оставался вдвоём с Герритом только по выходным. Оба не особо любили тусить и не так уж часто выбирались с друзьями в бары, предпочитая проводить вечера дома с пивом и пиццей, прикидывать варианты аранжировок или просто валяться перед телевизором. И теперь одних только поцелуев сделалось мало, но они всё так же не спешили, ограничившись дрочкой. Крису иногда казалось, он кончает не столько из-за руки Геррита на члене, сколько от того, как он утыкается ему в плечо, щекоча кожу ресницами, как сбивчиво дышит и касается приоткрытыми губами татуировок. И даже когда они делали всё нетерпеливо, почти жёстко, Крис всегда старался быть осторожным.

Догадывались ли о чём-нибудь Баны? Если и да, то держали это при себе. Корвин и Ману навещали их пару раз, до рождения дочери, теперь просто созванивались (Геррит же ехать в Вольфштадт наотрез отказывался, и они относились с пониманием). Оба искренне радовались успехам племянника, и Крис ловил себя на том, что признателен им: если б не их забота, что стало бы с Герритом, дотянул бы он до встречи? А вот Марта после рождения сына не позвонила ни разу, будто забыла о существовании старшего ребёнка. Геррит принял это философски. Что ж, может, оно и к лучшему.


	10. Chapter 10

Крис сбился со счёта, сколько городов они объехали в Бесконечном туре. Это было тяжело. Это было потрясающе. Это того стоило — музыкальные журналы называли тур беспрецедентным, что подогрело интерес к первому альбому Lord of the Lost. 

Геррит встретил их на автобусной станции вместе с Аней и Бо. Коротко обнял Криса, чмокнул Эни в щёку, похлопал по плечам уставших, но довольных Класса, Зебсту и Сэнсэя. Отметить возвращение договорились через пару дней, а заодно и смену состава — Сэнсэй возвращался обратно в The Pleasures и уступал место Бо. 

Единственное, чего хотел сейчас Крис — лежать и не шевелиться вообще. И чтоб Геррит был рядом. Когда они наконец сели в машину, Геррит поцеловал его:

— Быть подружкой музыканта — отстой. Я скучал.

Крис засмеялся: 

— Я тоже. И, между прочим, предлагал тебе место за клавишными.  
— Ага. И гитару с перкуссией, — прыснул Геррит. — Серьёзно, ты как будто остальных распустить хочешь.  
— Ну сам подумай: или делить гонорар с одним тобой, или с четверыми.  
— Учти, — Геррит наставил на него палец, — сэкономить не выйдет: я буду брать за каждый инструмент.  
— Фи, какой ты меркантильный, — Крис взъерошил ему волосы и засигналил пытающемуся подрезать таксисту.

Любовь — нечто большее, чем просто выработка организмом гормонов. Не так давно Крис считал, что она не так уж сильно отличается от дружбы, ведь помимо влечения основывается на принятии, уважении и привязанности. И если ты действительно любил, то когда эйфория сойдёт на нет, останешься с другом — человеком, которого хорошо знаешь, который дорог, пусть и по-иному; а если это была мимолётная влюблённость, принятая за настоящее чувство, в итоге обнаруживаешь рядом чужого, незнакомца, которого не понимаешь. Крис всё это испытывал. Не бывает ничего вечного. Возможно, однажды Геррит полюбит кого-то и захочет уйти, возможно, он сам встретит ту или того, с кем захочет провести жизнь, но пока — будто и не прошло трёх лет. Геррит по-прежнему смотрел так, словно он самый важный человек на свете, и каждый раз, когда Крис ловил этот взгляд, дух захватывало от любви, желания быть рядом. Слова им не требовались — они _чувствовали_ друг друга.

— Хочу, чтобы первую татуировку мне набил ты, — Геррит очертил буквы на груди Криса, глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Крис обожал этот взгляд.  
— Я могу накидать эскиз, но за иглу не возьмусь, даже не подлизывайся. Ты же не хочешь всю жизнь ходить с кривым партаком. Хотя можно будет свести или поверх забить, но к чему лишняя возня? 

Крис взял Геррита за подбородок и легонько прикусил колечко в губе. Отвлекающий манёвр. Подействовало — спорить и настаивать Геррит не стал, шумно выдохнул и потёрся об его бедро. Очень недвусмысленно.

— Я готовился к сегодняшнему, — он прижался плотнее.  
— Хочешь сказать… — осторожно начал Крис.  
— Хочу уже сделать, — улыбнулся Геррит.

Крис пригладил его волосы, обхватил ладонями лицо. Геррит смотрел, широко распахнув глаза, тем самым взглядом, от которого он с ума сходил, как впервые влюбившийся школьник. Крис поцеловал нежные приоткрытые губы, и Геррит обвил руками его за шею, закинул ногу на поясницу — ещё, ещё ближе. Нехотя Крис высвободился, чтоб снять трусы, и Геррит, тоже освободившийся от своих, подмял его под себя, мягко прикусил подставленное горло.

— Хочешь сверху? — Крис улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по колючему, выбритому виску.

Предлагал ведь и раньше, но ответ всегда был один: 

— В другой раз, — Геррит поймал его руку и потёрся щекой, поцеловал в центр ладони.

Крис не отводил взгляд от сияющих, смеющихся глаз. Все ощущения максимально обострились. Крис чувствовал его кожу так, словно впервые касался её — гладкая, но не такая нежная, как женская, и напряжённые мышцы под ней твёрже. Когда их члены соприкасались, от паха вверх по позвоночнику проскакивали яркие, колкие искры удовольствия. Геррит навис над ним, опираясь на руки, и двигался медленно, плавно, прогибаясь в пояснице и стараясь соприкоснуться как можно плотнее. Крис сжал его подвздошные кости, притягивая ещё ближе, почти до боли. Сегодня они не остановятся, дойдя до условной границы. Одна только мысль заставляла сердце биться ещё быстрее.

— Я очень-очень скучал, — голос Геррита стал ещё ниже, глубже. — Не хочу больше тебя отпускать.   
— Мне тоже тебя не хватало, — Крис огладил его бедро и сжал задницу. — Даже не представляешь, как.

Они перекатились, и теперь уже Геррит был снизу, подставляя шею и плечи под поцелуи и дразнящие укусы. Он всегда был тихим, не часто удавалось заставить его стонать в голос, но по сбивчивому, быстрому дыханию ясно, что всё идёт как надо. Крис гладил его, то касаясь почти невесомо, то сжимал крепко, сильно, едва не впиваясь ногтями, и на каждое движение Геррит отзывался.

Крис мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки парней, с которыми спал раньше, и все они были опытны, но он не мог припомнить, чтоб с кем-то из них было настолько же хорошо. Раньше Геррит был зажатым, полностью раздевался только в темноте, и они исследовали друг друга на ощупь, да и теперь иногда находила на него странная неловкость, но это ничуть не мешало — всё равно он особенный.

Крис целовал его живот, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Раздвинул длинные ноги и потёрся щекой об чувствительную нежную кожу с внутренней стороны бедра, поцеловал, оставив розовый след. Геррит хрипло выдохнул. Пресс и мышцы ног чуть подрагивали. Крис опёрся на локти и лизнул крупную, тёмно-розовую головку члена, сомкнул губы.

— Нет! — Геррит резко его оттолкнул, отпрянул, со всего маха впечатавшись спиной в стену.  
— Я сделал тебе больно? — Крис непонимающе нахмурился.

Геррит замотал головой, бледный, испуганный — Крис с самого переезда в Гамбург его таким не видел. Эрекции у обоих как не бывало.

Крис сел, скрестив ноги, и осторожно коснулся лодыжки Геррита:

— Прости.   
— Тебе не за что извиняться, — он отвёл взгляд. — Это… это просто слишком гадко. Я не хочу, чтобы ты такое… — он сглотнул и опустил голову.

Крис пересел ближе и аккуратно разжал его пальцы — Геррит, кажется, и не замечал, как крепко вцепился в простыню.

— Послушай, — он взял его руку и поцеловал подушечки пальцев, ещё не загрубевших от струн, — я понимаю, что ты вспомнил, но сейчас _всё_ иначе. Мы ведь делаем это добровольно, верно? В самом по себе минете нет ничего ни унизительного, ни мерзкого. Я хочу сделать это с тобой. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Хочу узнать твой вкус, вылизать тебя. Но не стану принуждать, если ты не готов.

Геррит обнял его, и Крис погладил его по затылку, пропуская длинные пряди между пальцами, а потом поцеловал в висок, больно уколовшись щетиной.

— Спасибо, — чуть слышно выдохнул он.  
— За что? — Крис заглянул ему в глаза — грустные и чертовски красивые.  
— За терпение, — Геррит улыбнулся и нежно погладил Криса по щеке.

Крис погладил большими пальцами скулы и поцеловал в переносицу, коснулся губами тонких, трепещущих век, тронул губы.

— Давай попробуем ещё раз? — Геррит улыбнулся.   
— Уверен?

Геррит разгладил складки между бровей Криса:

— Да. Я не хочу помнить только о… плохом, — он провёл пальцами по его животу, очертил цепочку звёзд на боку, спускающихся до самого лобка, и аккуратно сжал мягкий член.

За эти годы Геррит неплохо изучил Криса, знал, как следует прикасаться, и возбуждение не заставило себя ждать. Но Крис старался не концентрироваться на своих ощущениях и внимательно прислушивался к Герриту. Тот так и сидел, навалившись на стену, но раздвинул колени, и Крис опустился между ними. В этот раз Геррит не отталкивал его, только дыхание задержал. Крис прошёлся языком от основания до головки, лизнул её всей плоскостью, и сжал губами. Геррит резко выдохнул, и Крис вобрал глубже, стараясь не торопиться, дать привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Геррит положил ладонь ему на затылок, но не надавливал, лишь нерешительно поглаживал.

— Ещё немного, и я кончу, — голос его сделался непривычно хриплым.  
— Хочешь, чтоб я остановился? — Крис поднял голову и облизнул губы.

Геррит притянул его к себе и поцеловал — глубоко, жадно.

— Хочешь, я тоже?.. — он нехотя отстранился и заглянул Крису в глаза.

Крис давно хотел. Почти каждый раз, когда Геррит курил или пил из бутылки, он представлял эти красивые губы на своём члене, как Геррит смотрит на него снизу вверх… а потом вспоминал рассказанное. 

— Не будем торопиться, ладно? — Крис легонько боднул его и Геррит благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Кстати, я не передумал.

Крис не был уверен, что он действительно готов, но так долго подавляемое желание стало уже едва контролируемым. Не обязательно же трахаться с проникновением, есть и другие способы, но Геррит довольно настойчиво начал ласкать его и здравые мысли исчезли без следа.

Геррит взял его ладонь, мазнул губами по костяшкам и взял указательный палец в рот, следом втянул средний. Крис прикусил щёку изнутри, чтоб не кончить от ощущений: горячий рот, нежная слизистая щеки, немного шершавый, очень старательно вылизывающий язык…

— Подожди, я возьму смазку, — собственный голос показался чужим, неожиданно хриплым.

Геррит нехотя выпустил его пальцы:

— Вот, я же говорил, что подготовился, — он пошарил под подушкой и протянул прозрачный тюбик, смущённо улыбнувшись.   
— Если будет больно, сразу же говори, не терпи.

Геррит кивнул и лёг перед ним на живот. Крис сразу же заметил, насколько он напряжён.

— Мы можем остановиться в любой момент, слышишь?

Геррит снова кивнул и упёрся лбом в скрещенные руки. Крис провёл ладонью по спине, коснулся трёх мелких шрамов, огладил задницу.

— Я выдержу. Правда, — глухо, почти неразборчиво.  
— Повернись, пожалуйста. Хочу видеть тебя.

Геррит перевернулся на спину. И вид у него сделался донельзя решительный. В другой ситуации Крис бы посмеялся, только сейчас не до смеха — требовалось быть предельно осторожным и терпеливым. Он подсунул подушку Герриту под поясницу. Как не дать ему вспомнить пережитое, стереть все травмирующие воспоминания? Сексом это не лечится, может стать только хуже, но…

Геррит раздвинул ноги. Щёки его горели: 

— Крис, пожалуйста…   
— Можешь закрыть глаза. И дыши глубже.

Крис выдавил смазку, немного подержал, согревая в ладонях, и склонился к нему, мягко целуя. И как ни старался быть аккуратнее, Геррит всё равно зажимался. Почти вслепую, не отрываясь от припухших от поцелуев губ, Крис выдавил ещё немного смазки, размазал по твёрдому члену, и толкнулся. Геррит задержал дыхание и зажмурился.

— Дыши. Мне остановиться?

Геррит мотнул головой. Крис навис над ним, опираясь на локти, замер, давая привыкнуть, хотя это было почти больно. Как только дыхание Геррита выровнялось, Крис качнул тазом, входя чуть глубже. И ещё немного. 

— Больно?  
— Терпимо, — Геррит крепко вцепился ему в плечи и открыл глаза. — Давай же.

Крис подхватил его под колено и вошёл на всю длину, по самые яйца. Замер, теперь уже сам привыкая к ощущениям. Геррит охренительно узкий, горячий, невероятно трудно было сдержаться и двигаться медленно, размеренно. Член его, немного опавший, снова встал.

— Ох, бля, — Геррит впился ногтями Крису в плечо и часто-часто задышал. — Это что сейчас было?   
— Стимуляция простаты, я полагаю, — светским тоном ответил тот, и Геррит рассмеялся. Никакой больше напряжённости и неловкости.  
— Это было… О да, — он резко выдохнул и сжал зубы.  
— Не сдерживайся, — Крис прижался лбом к его лбу, и сам шумно дыша. — Стены тут толстые. Я хочу тебя слышать.

Они двигались в такт, и Геррит цеплялся за него, почти до синяков, сжимал бока коленями и стонал так, что никаких сил уже сдерживаться не было. Крис задвигался жёстче, резче, почти вбивая его в постель. Просунув руку между животами, он сжал член Геррита. Яйца уже покалывало, мышцы ног и поясницы напряглись — ещё немного, тугая пружина оргазма распрямилась, и словно обдало волной влажного жара. Крис едва успел вытащить член и кончил Герриту на живот. Тот смотрел совершенно поплывшим, затуманенным взглядом и жадно ловил ртом воздух. Он обнял Криса за шею и уткнулся покрытым испариной лбом в плечо, ресницы защекотали кожу. Крис помог ему кончить — хватило всего пары движений. Геррит прижался к его шее щекой, потёрся и замер так, тяжело дыша. Крис обнял его — плевать, что оба липкие от пота и спермы, — переплёлся ногами. Ещё один момент единения — кожа к коже, рёбра к рёбрам, и сердца их бились в одном ритме. 

Крис нежно провёл правой, чистой рукой вдоль его позвоночника и коснулся губами шрама на виске.

— …бя.  
— Что? — даже языком шевелить не хотелось. Просто лежать бы и слушать, как дышит Геррит.  
— Люблю тебя. Сильно, — тихо повторил тот.  
— Я тебя тоже, — Крис улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по шраму у правой брови. — Очень.

Наконец, они расцепились. Геррит очертил контуры свежей татуировки на боку Криса — лого _их_ группы. Змея, перевёрнутый крест-L — смахивало на пронзённое сердце и якорь. Крис поёжился от щекотки.

— Фух, жарко, — Геррит откатился на край кровати. — А я слышал, типа в первый раз от анального секса кончить сложно, и вообще не очень-то приятно, — он посмотрел на Криса и улыбнулся. — Но было охуительно. Хотя это ж у меня не первый…  
— Не думай об этом, — Крис сжал его ладонь. — И вообще, утром ты обо всём пожалеешь, — он многозначительно подвигал бровями.  
— Нуу, даже если и так, это не удержит меня от соблазна повторить, — Геррит потянулся, улыбаясь. — Пошли в душ, м?  
— На, вытрись пока, — Крис стянул с помятой подушки наволочку и передал ему. — Давай полежим немного и пойдём.   
— Ага, — Геррит кинул использованную наволочку на пол и свернулся под боком у Криса, как кот.

Крис положил ладонь ему на бедро, лениво поглаживая. Когда в последний раз ему было настолько хорошо? Геррит, хоть и сказал, что жарко, теснее прижался к нему спиной. Крис прикрыл глаза — всего на минутку.

Проснулся он только к полудню — Геррит всё так же посапывал под боком, и Крис не стал его будить. Впервые он по-настоящему наслаждался ощущением покоя — всё, что нужно, у него уже есть. Оставалось лишь сохранить это.


	11. Эпилог

Геррит поставил бутылку на пол, поддёрнул извечные пижамные штаны с пони и сел рядом с Крисом, сосредоточенно помечавшим карандашом карточки с какими-то странными рунами. 

— Пивом не залей, — буркнул он, не повернув головы.  
— Это и есть тот самый пангайский алфавит? — Геррит взял карточку с символом, похожим на крест Левиафана.  
— Ага, — Крис собрал карточки по порядку и начал раскладывать в две разные стопки. — Главное, с цифрами не перепутать. Представляешь, у них уже были обозначения для них.  
— И откуда ты про этих пангаев столько знаешь? Колись, придумываешь всё, — Геррит толкнул его в бок.  
— Нет, — Крис обернулся к нему, абсолютно серьёзный. — Я как будто знал когда-то, потом забыл, а теперь вот вспоминаю.  
— Ага, то, что вообще нигде написано не было, — Геррит ехидно осклабился.

— Кстати, — Крис протянул смартфон, — сегодня Аня наброски скинула.  
— Буфера знатные, конечно, — цокнул языком Геррит, разглядывая изображение женщины.

Глаза её белые, словно пустые, а изо лба расходилось линии-лучи. Рта у женщины не было, в груди зияла дыра. В одной руке она сжимала нечто, смахивающее на кинжал (Аня пока не стала прорисовывать), а в другой держала что-то невидимое. 

— Эй, прояви хоть немного уважения, — рассмеялся Крис. — Это Ма’гхоэм, сотворившая первых людей из собственного сердца, богиня света, любви, самоотверженности и в какой-то мере мёртвых, потому что энергия жизней, прожитых достойно, возвращалась к ней.

Геррит открыл следующий рисунок и лицо его застыло, а рука едва заметно дрогнула.

— В чём дело? 

За эти восемь лет Геррит — теперь Джеред — изменился. Это был уже не тот застенчивый большеглазый мальчик, он больше не сутулился и научился смеяться громко и открыто, обзавёлся татуировками, пирсингом и парой лишних килограммов (заставить его оторваться от дивана оказалось непосильной задачей даже для Криса), дурачился перед камерами и не боялся быть смешным, а иногда становился ядовито-саркастичным, хотя окончательно от некоторых комплексов не избавился — общаться с незнакомцами ему было по-прежнему тяжело (но пиво спасало) и часто недооценивал себя. Крис видел его разным, но сейчас Геррит походил на себя прежнего, как тогда в Вольфштадте — растерянного и напуганного. Больно резануло воспоминание о вечере, когда он всё рассказал. 

— Он похож на ту тварь, которая меня в кошмарах донимала, — Геррит отдал телефон Крису. — Я-то думал, что уже забыл… 

Рога на голове, раны-узор на теле, три змеи вместо члена и глаза, наполненные чернотой.

— Хатхайя? Интересно… — «Выходит, не только Ма’гхоем подталкивала меня?..»  
— Он кто-то вроде дьявола?  
— Нет, не совсем. Он брат и муж Ма’гхоем, не смирившийся с тем, что часть любви она стала тратить и на людей. Он скорее олицетворял эгоизм и непреднамеренное зло.

Крис мягко притянул Геррита за шею и тот уткнулся лбом ему в плечо:

— Знаешь, я иногда боюсь, что всё это — просто сон, — глухо заговорил он. — Ты, друзья, всё, чего мы добились. Однажды открою глаза, и снова окажусь дома, в Вольфштадте. И выяснится, что не было ни Lord of the Lost, ни ансамбля, ни записей, ни гастролей, ничего, через что мы прошли, понимаешь? И тебя тоже. Потому что ну не могло так повезти неудачнику вроде меня.

Крис поцеловал Геррита в макушку, пригладил синие ломкие волосы:

— У меня иногда тоже бывает такое чувство. И что было бы, если б мы не встретились? Не могу представить.  
— А я могу, но не хочу, — Геррит отстранился и тут же навалился плечом. — Что собираешься со всем этим добром делать? Научные изыскания производить? Фэнтези писать?  
— Ограничусь альбомом, — улыбнулся Крис. — Кстати, раз уж тур по США накрылся, давай на Майорку махнём?  
— Вдвоём? — Геррит недоверчиво вздёрнул бровь.  
— Конечно! Ещё возьмём Класса, Пи, Ника, Бенни, Бенгта, Бенджи, Айке, — принялся обстоятельно разгибать пальцы Крис. — Вот как раз альбом и запишем!

Геррит рассмеялся и толкнул его кулаком в плечо:

— Ладно, я согласен.

Счастье согревало, как Свет — не во сне, здесь и сейчас.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Сыграем вместе?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919929) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020)
  * [Хатхайя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920163) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020), [Hives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hives/pseuds/Hives)
  * [Доверие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920355) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020), [Hives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hives/pseuds/Hives)




End file.
